Into the Darkness: Exile
by ForgeUpwards
Summary: Darkfur, Tinyfern, and Swiftwind have left SkyClan in disgrace. Desperate to escape the leafbare weather, they risk their lives to travel to EarthClan, their bitter rivals, in hopes of peace. Sequel to Battlefront.
1. Alliances and Prologue

**SkyClan**

**Leader** **Leafstar – **elderly brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** **Sharpclaw** – dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat** **Echosong – **old silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Lightspirit**

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Petalnose – **pale gray she-cat; senior warrior

**Sparrowpelt – **dark brown tabby tom

**Cherrytail – **tortoiseshell she-cat; Sharpclaw's mate

**Bouncefoot – **ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Rockfang – **black tom

**Badgerclaw – **black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Apprentices** (kits more then six moons, in training)

**Lightspirit – **incredibly pale gray she-cat, amber eyes

**Brownpaw – **tabby tom

**Sunpaw** – ginger tom

**Silverpaw – **silver tabby she-cat, bright blue eyes

**Dovepaw** – tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Blueshadow** – blue-gray she-cat, mother of Sagefrost's kits Thymekit (dark gray tom), Olivekit (brown-and-white she-cat), and Elmkit (pale gray tom)

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Patchfoot** – grizzled black-and-white tom, retired after battle with EarthClan

**Clovertail** – light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Sagefrost** – pale gray tom, retired early due to crushed hind legs

**EarthClan**

**Leader** N/A

**Deputy** N/A

**Medicine Cat** **Stripedpelt** – gray tabby tom with brown stripes

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Wolfclaw** – gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Liverpaw**

**Gingerpelt** – splotched ginger-and-black she-cat

**Greenear** – silver she-cat with green eyes

**Nettlestorm** – brown-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Jadetail** – sassy gray tabby she-cat, incredibly blue eyes

**Apprentice, Dirtpaw**

**Ravencall** – pure black tom

**Birdwing** – light brown she-cat, Sandstar's mate

**Apprentices** (kits more then six moons old, in training)

**Liverpaw – **dark ginger tom

**Dirtpaw – **muddy brown tom

**Fishpaw** – silver she-cat

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Volefoot** – brown tabby tom; former deputy

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Darkfur** – black she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of SkyClan

**Swiftwind** – dark brown tabby tom, formerly of SkyClan

**Tinyfern** – small white she-cat, formerly of SkyClan

**Juby** – silvery she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet

**Sandy – **Pale ginger she-cat; kittypet; Badgerclaw and Swiftwind's sister

**Gringo – **patchy black-and-gray tomcat, blue eyes; rogue

**Prologue**

The she-cat heaved one last breath; her paws jerked spasmodically, and she died. The gray-and-brown tom bent his head over his mentor. He would take over the Clan, now that she was gone. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

While others buried the black she-cat, the tom left camp, jogging towards the stream that just barely touched his territory. He lapped from it for a few moments, before settling down to sleep.

"Stripedpelt." The voice awoke him; yet it didn't really. He knew he was still asleep.

Cats surrounded him. He knew he was with StarClan, and he did not know why. To his right were two gray cats, one paler then the other. A patched white-and-gray cat sat on his left.

"Mintcloud," he breathed, recognizing the pale gray she-cat who had been his mate's mother. She dipped her head, but did not speak. Instead, the darker gray tom stepped forward.

"You have traveled far, Stripedpelt. Farther then any cat of your Clan ever has. Whether more will follow you is up to you."

"What do you mean?" Stripedpelt whispered.

"Do you believe this is happening?" the cloudy tom asked.

"Yes. Lightpaw was not wrong."

"Then look closer, and see what will come." The three cats moved aside, revealing a puddle. Stripedpelt looked down on it hesitantly, and was immediately caught in a whirl of passion and blood.

He saw cats fighting; he saw the ground shaken apart; he saw Lightpaw, her eyes wide in desperation; he saw a black she-cat, one old and one young, but both the same. This was the image that resolved itself the most. This she-cat held power and, more importantly, he recognized her.

Then the image was whipped away, to be replaced by a new one; two kits, one a tawny brown, the other an exact copy of himself. He stared in amazement, wondering at the parentage of the kits.

More battles flashed; more caterwauls and death. The future looked too terrible to describe.

Stripedpelt pulled away, paws shaking. The three cats surrounded him. "Listen to us, Stripedpelt. Everything you have seen is the truth. Whether all will come to fruition, we do not know. But, should a black she-cat come to you and beg your help, you must do as she asks. She has every Clan's best interest at heart, and is the only one who can save us all."

"She has brought turmoil to my Clan."

"True, but so have your Clan brought turmoil to hers. Look past her scent, Stripedpelt, and look to the true cat underneath; your mate's sister. If you do that, you may yet see beyond your hate."

Stripedpelt dipped his head, unsure of what to say. He was used to taking orders from no one, but he knew he had to listen and obey these cats. They would ensure his Clan's survival; the images had not lied.

"Sleep now, Stripedpelt, for the battles to come." A warm sensation washed over Stripedpelt so that, even though he lay on the bank of a frigid river, he was comfortable. He slept deeply, dreaming of the kits he has seen.

**A/N: ForgeUpwards here! Yes, you know who I am. I'm excited to finally be able to post this story, which took me forever to finish (with the aid of a lot of chocolate and music). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I accept constructive criticism, but no flames people. Also, if you just read this and didn't get it, it's because you didn't read either **_**Earthshaker**_** or **_**Battlefront,**_** so read those first. Thanks for keeping to the story guys, I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkfur crept through the ferns, every muscle tense. Swiftwind and Tinyfern padded behind her, eyes darting everywhere. They all had reason for their nervousness; going to meet an enemy Clan that had attacked only two days before was risky at best, and at worst it was downright foolhardy.

But Darkfur knew she had to make amends. She had to apologize to EarthClan, even if they would only chase her away, for killing their queen and deputy, and their leader. Darkfur even thought they may be more then justified. Her bloodlust – one of the many lasting remnants that Darkleaf had left her – was not only new, but difficult to control. That, coupled with the fact that Darkfur already despised EarthClan, made it even easier to kill them. To feel their flesh tear beneath her claws, hear their dying screams, and revel in the blood that soaked her paws…

Darkfur jerked her head, refusing to allow her thoughts to go that route. She was here to make a peace offering. Her Clan leader, Leafstar, had exiled her after the battle because of a prophecy given to her by StarClan that Darkfur had no knowledge of. She knew, however, that SkyClan was dwindling, their numbers depleted by disease, injuries, and age. If they were to survive in the gorge that was their home, someone would have to lead the way to peace between the warring fractions.

Darkfur knew it had to be her. StarClan had indicated as much, and she was unwilling to go against StarClan anymore.

"We're almost there!" Darkfur rasped, calling out behind her.

"Almost where?"

The calm voice made her spring back in surprise and barrel into Swiftwind, who yowled in shock. Tinyfern hissed as Swiftwind trod on her paws. It was some time before the three SkyClan cats could reorganize themselves.

"You may fly like birds, yet you are clumsy on the ground," the voice said. Darkfur inhaled deeply, and took in a scent that she recognized.

"Stripedpaw!" she hissed, rounding the bushes to confront the EarthClan cat.

"Careful," he warned. "You're close to my territory, and my Clanmates are looking for me. Follow me, quickly."

Darkfur hesitated as Stripedpaw forged his way into the undergrowth. "Should we follow him?" Darkfur whispered.

"Of course not!" Tinyfern hissed, cutting off Swiftwind. "He's an EarthClan cat. He watched you – unintentionally or not – kill his Clanmates not two nights ago."

"But he loves Lightpaw," Swiftwind whispered. Darkfur flinched, and Tinyfern's eyes widened. "He loves Lightpaw, and he is a medicine cat. We must trust him – maybe he can show us a place to stay or something."

Darkfur nodded and forged ahead, Swiftwind following. Tinyfern looked undecided, but then followed as well. "I want to hear about Lightpaw and this cat later," she hissed when she caught up.

Darkfur rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Here." The four cats stopped at a hollowed-out oak tree. It was damp inside, and smelled of mold.

"It's not a good camp," Stripedpaw admitted. "But it will keep you dry and warm, and if you hunt on this side of the forest, neither your Clan nor mine will find you."

"Thank you, Stripedpaw," Darkfur breathed.

The grey-and-brown tom shifted. "That's not my name. Waterfern died this sunrise. Before she departed, she named me. I am now Stripedpelt."

"Congratulations," Swiftwind murmured. Darkfur put in her own good wishes. Tinyfern, however, remained stiff-legged and still.

"Is there something wrong with your friend?" he asked. "If she's sick, I have herbs."

"I'm not sick," Tinyfern spat, coming alive at last. "I'm trying to figure out why an EarthClan cat would help us. Darkfur _murdered_ your Clanmates."

"I know this," Stripedpelt meowed. Darkfur winced and seemed to shrink away.

"That wasn't right, Tinyfern," Swiftwind growled, crouching protectively over Darkfur. "She didn't mean it."

"Yes," Stripedpelt meowed, surprising them all. "I know this as well. That is why I allowed you to come here."

"How do you know?" Darkfur asked in surprise.

"Lightspirit," he sighed.

"Who's Lightspirit?" Darkfur asked.

"I know you weren't there for her naming, and she's sorry for it. She wanted you to be there, but she thinks that Leafstar and Echosong chose now to gift her with her name so as to tie her to the Clan."

Darkfur swayed. "My sister has become a full medicine cat without me being there?" Lightpaw – _Lightspirit_ – may have been cruel to her, and rejected her, but they were sisters.

"She had no choice," Stripedpelt sighed. "She came to me directly afterward, and begged me to help you if you came to me. She regrets what she had to do, but she couldn't leave the Clan without a protector."

Darkfur felt relief wash over her. _She didn't desert me!_ she rejoiced.

"I would have helped anyway," Stripedpelt sighed. "Even if Lightspirit wasn't carrying my kit – " He stopped abruptly.

"What?" Darkfur whispered.

Stripedpelt groaned. "Oh StarClan, I swore to Lightspirit I wouldn't tell you! You worthless piece of foxdung!" he screeched at himself.

"Wait. Lightspirit is carrying your kits?" Swiftwind asked in amazement.

Stripedpelt sighed. "Yes, okay? It was a stupid, stupid mistake."

"It's a mistake that my sister's carrying your kits?" Darkfur asked sharply, her hackles rising. Stripedpelt started.

"That's not it!" he gasped. "I'm…thrilled that Lightspirit's going to be the mother of my kits. I love her. It's just…I don't think it was a safe thing to do, when she's so determined to stay in your Clan. Those kits could endanger her."

"If Leafstar ever finds out the identity of those kits, she'll kill them, Lightspirit, and you, Stripedpelt," Darkfur said, her eyes wide with horror. "And I won't stand by and watch my sister die. I'll – I'd kill Leafstar first."

"There's no reason she'll find out," Stripedpelt hissed, immediately on the defensive. "If you three keep your _mouths shut,_ she'll never know. No other cat knows about our relationship but you three and us."

"I could see complications arising, however," Tinyfern meowed.

Stripedpelt bristled. "What complications?"

"Well, to begin with, when Lightspirit gives birth to those kits and every cat in the Clan realizes that no cat in the Clan looks a bit like the father. Two, because Lightspirit will probably have to get herself through the delivery – let's face it, we all know Echosong is dying. And three, the fact that medicine cats are not allowed to have kits."

The pronouncement rang through the clearing. Stripedpelt looked as though he had been struck dumb.

"That's impossible!" he gasped. "Lightspirit never mentioned it and – I'm expected to have kits in my Clan! _Expected._ It's like my job…part of it, anyway."

"And what's the other part?" Swiftwind asked at the same moment Darkfur gasped, "Why aren't medicine cats allowed to have kits?"

Tinyfern looked slightly overwhelmed. "I forgot what it was like having an apprentice. Darkfur, medicine cats are not allowed to have kits. They have a duty to their Clan and StarClan. All of the older cats know it – but we never really paid attention to the rule because Echosong never even approached a tom like that. I suppose we all just assumed the Lightspirit would be the same way. Maybe some of us older ones assumed that the medicine cats couldn't _feel _for toms, not like that. But…some cat should have mentioned it."

"We've all had comfortable lives before now," Swiftwind soothed. "No cat ever thought to mention it."

Tinyfern took a shuddering breath. "Yes, the older generation had a comforting life, but what in the name of StarClan are we leaving you?"

"StarClan sent me a dream," Stripedpelt and Darkfur blurted out at the same time.

Tinyfern stared at Darkfur. "Impossible. StarClan only grants dreams to medicine cats and leaders."

"Maybe that's what Darkfur is supposed to be," Stripedpelt murmured. Darkfur looked stricken.

"No, that's not what I meant!" she gasped. "That's not what the dream meant!"

"'_In the time when earth meets sky, turn to the darkness for leadership, for only darkness will know the way.' _None of us are mouse-brains, Darkfur."

"How did you know that prophecy?" Darkfur asked, her ruff rising as she confronted Stripedpelt.

"In the last moon, StarClan has spoken to me consistently. Sometimes I feel as though I'm not secure in my own head, and I'm not. My Clan needs StarClan. But first they need a leader; they need a deputy. And StarClan are the only ones who can tell us the right cats for the job."

"So you turn to StarClan now, and not the First Clan?" Tinyfern asked.

"I strayed from the First Clan when my mother died," Stripedpelt whispered.

"I'm sorry," Darkfur murmured.

"I am too," Stripedpelt meowed, throwing his shoulders back. "It's my fault Mintcloud died. My fault that you and Lightspirit lost your mother and Mintcloud will never see her kin. Because I knew my Clan was carrying the sickness…and I didn't care."

"You didn't _care?_" Darkfur asked, her blue eyes widening.

"No. I didn't care. Before I met Lightspirit, nothing but my Clan had any meaning for me. When I thought your Clan was threatening mine…I did everything I could to ensure you became sick. I left contaminated prey on your side of the border. My Clan is impervious to the sickness; we became immune to it seasons beyond memory ago. Occasionally a kit will fall ill, but we know the herbs to cure the disease."

Darkfur took a deep breath. "If it were another time and place, I would kill you for that. As it is, since you're helping us, I'll leave you alone. And, well, we know now too. Lightspirit does, anyway."

"Yes, she told me."

"I have a question then," Swiftwind meowed, his eyes narrowing aggressively. Darkfur suddenly wondered if she would have to stop a fight from erupting.

"Yes?" Stripedpelt's tone was cool, not betraying the anger that leaped into his eyes at being spoken to so disrespectfully.

"You were seeing Lightspirit why our cats were sick. Why didn't you tell her of the herb?" Darkfur had to smother a gasp; she narrowed her eyes at Stripedpelt, suddenly wondering whether she should be less trusting of the brown-and-gray tom.

"Because Lightspirit didn't tell me that your Clan was sick at the time." Stripedpelt hung his head. "She never mentioned it, and we talked so often, I just assumed that maybe your Clan knew how to treat the sickness. StarClan and Lightspirit recently informed me of how wrong I was."

"And is Lightspirit okay with that?" Darkfur asked, more confused then hostile now. She had to trust her sister's judgment with this tom; it was a little late not to, with Lightspirit's kits on the way.

"She never told me that she wasn't. She understands how sorry I am."

Darkfur stiffened as the strong scent of EarthClan rolled over them. She tensed, ready to run. "Stripedpelt, you have to go," she hissed.

The brown-and-gray tom nodded. "Yes, I have to return to my Clan before _they_ find _me._ You three hunt and _stay away from the camp._"

"Well how are we supposed to know where the camp is?" Tinyfern asked aggressively.

Stripedpelt glanced back over his shoulder in a careless way. "Ask your friends. They know _exactly_ where it is."

He bounded away, leaving Swiftwind and Darkfur stuttering under the fierce gaze of Tinyfern. "Look," she snarled, cutting off their stammered excuses. "I don't want to hear it. What I _want _to hear is what you two have been doing, and what we're _going_ to do."

"We spied, okay? Leafstar asked us to spy on the EarthClan camp to see if they were ill. And then, that time I was found sleeping – "

"In their territory, I remember," Tinyfern meowed. "Let's return to the more pressing problem. Leafstar asked you to _spy_ on these cats?"

"Um, yes. Why, shouldn't she have?" Swiftwind asked.

Tinyfern growled. "Because that's not the Leafstar as _I_ knew her, or the rest of the Clan. Most of us older ones suspected something, but we weren't sure. The old Leafstar _never_ would have sent a mission over to spy on another Clan. It isn't right, and worse, you two could have been killed."

She sighed. "All of us older ones suspected something was wrong, but what could we do? Go against our leader? Leafstar has led us well for seasons on end."

"Her seasons are numbered," Swiftwind pointed out. His tone wasn't hostile, but Tinyfern bristled.

"You think I don't know that? I do! And I don't know what's going to happen to our Clan when Leafstar leaves for StarClan. She was the first SkyClan leader since…Cloudstar."

"Fresh blood never hurt," Swiftwind meowed.

Darkfur winced. "_Never_ say that. It's not funny."

Swiftwind sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Back to the matter at hand," Tinyfern meowed, not looking comforted in any way. "What are we going to do?"

"Rest, heal, stay out of the way of our Clanmates until Leafstar decides to apologize," Swiftwind answered instantly.

"And more. You _know_ I came to EarthClan's territory for a reason. It wasn't because I wanted my pelt ripped off," Darkfur growled.

Swiftwind sighed, too glad to see his mate back in high spirits to rebuke her. "I was sort of hoping you had forgotten. It doesn't matter; Stripedpelt will talk his Clan around."

"Why are you so determined to meet with EarthClan and make peace?" Tinyfern demanded to know. "They'd as soon as kill you as look at you."

"Which is why I must make peace with them," Darkfur murmured. "I won't be at odds with a Clan as powerful as my own. They could slaughter us all, if they ever receive a new leader and deputy."

Tinyfern was silent for a long while. Then she sighed. "When did my apprentice become so smart? You used to be a mouse-brained idiot."

"Being exiled forced me to grow up," Darkfur mewed, forcing a purr.

"Well, high-and-mighty warrior, go get me something to eat. Trekking halfway across the territory is not good for me."

Darkfur purred. "You're younger then Cherrytail, and she just had kits!"

"And I'll never see any of my own if I don't get something to eat," Tinyfern retorted. Darkfur sighed and trotted away with Swiftwind at her side. She was so exhausted, she missed a rabbit and a sparrow before finally getting a squirrel.

"It's old and hairy," she muttered around its tail as she dragged it back to the tree stump.

"We should be grateful for any prey at all," Swiftwind retorted. He had caught two mice, and was in a marginally better mood then Darkfur.

Tinyfern snorted when they dropped the prey in front of her. "You're eating that dumpy squirrel," she growled, looking pointedly at Darkfur before snatching up a mouse.

Darkfur, who hadn't expected anything less, was just settling down with the squirrel when Swiftwind gently took it from her. "I'll eat it," he purred, settling down beside her. "You know I like squirrels."

"Thanks," Darkfur said gratefully, too hungry to argue. She finished the mouse in quick, famished gulps. Leafbare in the gorge was always harsh, though she barely remembered the previous one. The Clan always starved, and counted on every piece of prey they could catch.

Afterwards she fell into an exhausted sleep. For the first time in nearly a moon she was not plagued with dreams from StarClan. When she awoke, she wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or uneasy. Surely, if StarClan were not sending her dreams, that meant that she was doing the right thing, right? Or maybe StarClan had washed their paws of her after she had killed Yellowfur and Sandstar.

When she mentioned it to Swiftwind, he shrugged.

"I don't know anything about StarClan. That's your sister's forte, and maybe yours too. Maybe they're just busy or something."

Darkfur rolled her eyes and went to find Tinyfern. Her former mentor, unfortunately and unbeknownst to Darkfur, was hunting, and did not take kindly to having her midmorning snack scared away.

"I have no idea why StarClan is so silent!" she snapped, green eyes flashing. "Go ask them yourself, or better yet, just leave the whole matter alone! If they need you, they'll speak to you."

Darkfur didn't know whether to feel dismayed or amused as her former mentor stalked away. _Guess I'll just have to wait,_ Darkfur sighed to herself.

However, waiting in a bone-cold tree stump as the snow began to fall was not easy. Tinyfern told them stories about the olden days before their births, but this couldn't last long because the stories quickly ran out as the days passed.

"We have to do something," Darkfur meowed, dropping a mouse in front of Tinyfern. The mouse was stone cold – Darkfur had not caught it, but found it frozen.

"What did you do, dig this out of an ice block?" Tinyfern muttered. Darkfur didn't answer, because that was exactly what she had done.

"What can we do?" Swiftwind asked, huddled in the moss. His once-lustrous brown coat was dull and matted, his eyes dim and his ribs protruding from hunger. He turned his nose away from Tinyfern, who was crunching the mouse down enthusiastically.

"We have to go to the EarthClan camp. We can weather this storm better there, and we must talk to them. Who knows if they have a leader yet, or a deputy? If StarClan is silent for me, then maybe the First Clan is silent for EarthClan too."

Swiftwind sighed. "Truthfully, I'd be grateful just to be moving. I'm freezing my tail off."

Darkfur shook herself. "Come on then. I'm just wondering why Stripedpelt has been so quiet."

Tinyfern shook her head as she followed the younger warriors out into the freezing cold. "If he's smart, he's huddled up in his den and making other cats bring meals to _him,_" she muttered.

Outside, the wind shrieked and howled. Darkfur bent her head, gasping as the wind sliced through her thin coat. Swiftwind moved ahead of her, doing his best to block the icy blasts. It did little good; Swiftwind was so weak that the wind seemed to be carrying him off his paws. Neither of their coats, lean after the harsh leafbare, could provide much protection. Darkfur tried to see how Tinyfern was managing behind her, but she could barely see her former mentor, her white coat blending into the surroundings well. Ahead, Swiftwind was just the tiniest speck of brown. Darkfur felt a moment of panic. She felt completely alone, surrounded in the bewildering ice-and-snow landscape.

As she plodded on – moving was the only way to keep warm, the only way to keep sight of Swiftwind – she was distinctly reminded of the storm she and her sister, Lightspirit, had raced through at the beginning of leafbare. That had been a desperate mission to save Silverpaw, the then-tiny kit they found half-frozen at Twolegplace. It seemed bitterly ironic to Darkfur now, because then she had been racing to help not only the tiny kit, but to give her former Clan a new warrior. Her devotion to the Clan that had exiled her stung.

Something brushed her pelt. She gasped, jumping back a few paces – not easy, considering the high snow drifts – before recognizing Swiftwind. His whiskers were crusted with ice, his handsome face covered with snow.

"Come on!" he yowled over the howling wind. Another brown form stepped out from behind him, this one interlaced with grey.

"Stripedpelt!" Darkfur sighed in relief.

"Mouse-brained fools!" the EarthClan cat bawled. He glanced around him, his eyes narrowed in the storm. "This way!"

They crept cautiously forward. Darkfur felt some other cat brush her flank. She turned, relieved, to see Tinyfern's green eyes. "If I survive this, you bet you're going to pay!" she spat.

Darkfur managed to roll her eyes, though they felt frozen in her head. Stripedpelt was leading them through a strip of dead plant matter which would, in newleaf and greenleaf, provide excellent coverage for the entrance of the EarthClan but was, in leafbare, stripped bare.

Darkfur looked up to be greeted by a barrage of hostile glares.

**A/N: Yes, I know, but longer chapters to come you guys. This is like a little taster so that you'll hit that review button! I love reviews. They're like candy, so help me out and REVIEW. This story should go pretty quickly, unfortunately. There are only, like, eight chapters I think. But they're long chapters, so don't worry! You get to be annoyed by me for a bit longer yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What are they doing here?" The snarl ripped through the clearing, followed by yowls of protest and pure rage.

"Stripedpelt, are you okay?" Darkfur craned her head to see the speaker, and found Nettlestorm shouldering his way through the crowd. He seemed to be the only one concerned with his Clanmate's welfare. The rest called for blood.

"Let's kill them!" Wolfclaw howled, his claws ripping furrows through the exposed ground. Darkfur was almost afraid to look into his eyes. She had killed his mate and his unborn kits. He had every right to hate her. And, judging by the malice alight in his eyes, he did.

"Wait, Wolfclaw!" That was Nettlestorm, stepping forward to intercept his enraged Clanmate. "Stripedpelt brought them here for a reason. Let's hear them out."

"So they can rip more of our throats out." Darkfur had never heard a cat sound so savage. Turning back to her, he spat, "Not content with my mate and kits, you come to take more from me. Will it be my sister this time? My father? Take it. Take it all. There is nothing left to live for."

Turning, Wolfclaw disappeared behind a wall of dead ferns and grasses. His speech left his Clanmates silent for a moment, but not so very long.

"We are prepared to hear your guests out, Stripedpelt," a soft female voice mewed. Darkfur was surprised to find a she-cat coming up behind her. This she-cat was silver, and almost as beautiful as Yellowfur, EarthClan's dead deputy, had been. She had a soft look about her.

"Thank you, Greenear," Stripedpelt mewed in relief. He turned to face his Clan, who were still bristling in mistrust and anger.

"I know the wounds these cats have inflicted on our hearts. My own heart has been broken by them – Yellowfur and Sandstar were truly great cats, and sometimes I feel as though my mother would never have died if not taken by this Clan."

Darkfur flinched slightly at that, and she thought she felt Swiftwind bow his own head for a brief moment. Flowerheart, Stripedpelt's mother and only family, had been killed by an earth-shaker, right inside the SkyClan camp.

Stripedpelt lifted his head. Darkfur was shocked by the raw power and belief she saw there. "But these cats are important. Maybe not even that – they are essential to their survival. I had a dream." Here, however, Stripedpelt was cut off with loud yowls.

"Not your mouse-brained dreams again," Gingerpelt screeched from the back of the gathering. A young dark ginger tom was nodding in agreement.

"You're asking us to accept things that have never been!" Jadetail yowled. A dirt-brown tom who looked to be her apprentice shifted uncomfortably.

Greenear, however, seemed calm. "What are you dreaming about, Stripedpelt?"

Stripedpelt looked away for a moment. Darkfur felt that she understood his reluctance. Lightpaw – no, Lightspirit – had never wanted to share her own dreams either. He lifted his head once more to meet his Clanmates' eyes. _This cat has grown a lot in the last moon,_ Darkfur thought. _He isn't as – willful as he used to be. He's grown up._ Then she thought of herself, exiled and trying to make decisions for others by her second leafbare; and Lightspirit, back at the Clan, keeping an eye out for their safety and preparing to give birth; and Swiftwind, sticking by her side through exile and caring for her; and Blueshadow, once so young and carefree and scared, now howling for her blood and caring for her kits. _We've all grown up._ It was a sad thought.

"I…saw Darkfur. I saw many things, some things that have happened and some that will and some that may never happen. Nevertheless, I have seen them. And Darkfur…her fate was intertwined with another cat's, a cat from the times before this Clan was born, when we were all mere rogues and loners and our ancient kin had not yet been conceived."

"Who was this other cat?' Gingerpelt demanded to know. She was instantly hushed by her companions.

Stripedpelt's voice wove the images around them; Darkfur could see it, see it just as well as if she had been there. Because, once upon a time, she had been. She had once been this cat that Stripedpelt described, the dark she-cat that had killed her own mentor – and had tried to kill her own leader. But others could see it just as well, and they all stared at Darkfur, a living replica of that ancient cat.

"But Darkfur is not like this cat," Stripedpelt meowed. "She was raised on a different set of ideals, raised by different cats. She learned love and compassion and strength and justice from a better set of cats."

Darkfur didn't feel like telling Stripedpelt that some of those cats who had taught her were now screaming for her pelt.

"StarClan has shown me the way. If we can learn to accept them, they will guide us. They will shape our entire futures, if we can learn to follow them. And the right way starts – " Stripedpelt swung around to look at Darkfur " – with this cat here. Darkfur can guide us. She must lead this Clan, until StarClan blesses us with our own leader."

"What – no!" Darkfur exclaimed, suddenly lurched forward by Stripedpelt's words. "I can't lead this Clan – I have my own Clan to go to, to help. I'm no leader."

"But you are," Swiftwind murmured, breathing the words into Darkfur's ear. She jumped; she had forgotten him. "You led us through the storm. You've led us since we were exiled. And you've always led us apprentices." A few uneasy purrs broke out at Swiftwind's words.

"So that's it?" Gingerpelt demanded. Many of the cats were on their paws, their fur bristling. "We accept some stranger, not even an EarthClan cat, to be our leader for who knows how long? Stripedpelt, are you insane?"

"Perhaps," Stripedpelt mewed, flicking his tail. "But to question me is to also question StarClan, who I now answer to. Are you willing to call our ancestors mouse-brained, Gingerpelt?"

"They aren't our ancestors!" Gingerpelt shrieked. "For all I know, they're figments of your imagination!" Several cats yowled agreement. Stripedpelt seemed to be swelling in size. As he did so, clouds swept over the sun, obscuring it from view. The clearing grew silent.

"Challenge me again, Gingerpelt," Stripedpelt hissed. "We shall see who the stronger fighter is by far." Gingerpelt glared, enmity not yet spent, and spun around, stalking to her den, calling in a low voice for Wolfclaw.

Darkfur tried again. "Stripedpelt, I'm not – "

"Yes, you are," Stripedpelt said simply. "Please, Darkfur, don't argue. Your sister says you are prone to it. I know what I am doing. 'Trust in darkness to lead the way' is very clear to me. You are the darkness – in mind and heart, not just body. You are tainted by darkness, yet resist it. You are who we need. You wanted peace between EarthClan and SkyClan? Work for it. Lead us to a brighter dawn, Darkfur."

Darkfur took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes," she whispered in a small voice. "Okay." Greenear came over to her and dipped her head.

"You will be a good temporary leader for my Clan," she meowed. Darkfur was pleased that Greenear picked up on the "temporary" bit. She belonged to EarthClan as much as a squirrel belonged in water.

Nettlestorm walked over then. "I have liked what I have seen of you. I will follow your orders." Ravencall approached her next.

"I am not sure about you," he meowed, looking her over. "But Stripedpelt I trust with my life. You will do for now, Darkfur." His mate, Jadetail, turned up her nose and stalked away.

"Win some, lose some," Swiftwind murmured. Darkfur nodded. A brown she-cat brushed by and snarled at her as she passed.

"Er, that's Birdwing," Stripedpelt meowed, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "She was Sandstar's mate." Darkfur blinked. She felt a crushing grief as she watched the leggy brown she-cat disappear into the den that Darkfur now assumed was the warrior's.

"It can't be undone," she whispered, hearing her own voice catch. "I would give my life if I could, but I can't bring him back."

"We know." Three cats – hardly more then kits – had come up to her. Darkfur blinked. The last time she had seen these three, she was young warrior barely out of the apprentice den, and they had been mere kits.

"We're Sandstar's kits," the ginger one explained. He did look like Sandstar, though his fur was darker. "I'm Liverpaw. This is my brother, Dirtpaw, and my sister, Fishpaw. We'll stand behind you, even if our mentors don't."

"Why?' Darkfur asked, confused. "I killed your father."

"True," Liverpaw meowed, tipping his head to one side. "But Stripedpelt told us what happened that night, and everything before it. Stripedpelt is the only kin we have left, besides Mother. We trust him."

"Darkfur, why don't you rest?" The quiet question came from Greenear. Darkfur felt herself sway on her paws. She shook herself. If she was going to be a temporary leader, she would make sure this Clan was cared for.

"Are patrols out?" she rasped. Greenear shook her head.

"I will go." The soft-spoken Nettlestorm surged to his paws. "Ravencall, will you and Liverpaw accompany me?" The black tom and ginger tom nodded and the three left the camp. Darkfur felt profound relief. Thank StarClan that Nettlestorm seemed so prepared to help.

"Fishpaw, Dirtpaw, please clean out the elder's den then," Darkfur grunted. She was about to pad away when she noticed the two apprentices exchanging glances. "What?"

"We've never cleaned an elder's den before," Dirtpaw said in confusion.

Darkfur blinked in amazement. "Who does?"

"No one," Fishpaw meowed. "We bring Volefoot food and leave him alone for the most part."

"Great StarClan!" Darkfur gasped. "And you're telling me he hasn't died yet in this weather?"

"Well, the last time we checked he wasn't," Dirtpaw mumbled.

"Not good enough," Darkfur said in biting tones. She could hardly believe this; what Clan didn't care for their elders? "Can you – please – go see to him? He'll need fresh prey and moss – freshen up his nest. And then go ask Stripedpelt for some mouse bile."

"Yuck! What's that for?" Dirtpaw exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

"To get rid of his ticks," Tinyfern meowed, loping forward. "I'll help them," she said to Darkfur. "Go get some rest, and take that lump of frozen fur with you." Darkfur glanced over, startled. It did appear as though Swiftwind had frozen on the spot.

She tried a purr and it didn't sound too horrible. "Come on, let's get you into some shelter." Greenear led them both to a hollowed-out rock. "This is an old den; we don't use it. But there's moss inside that you can lay on and I'll bring some prey."

"Don't bother," Darkfur said as Swiftwind darted inside the cave. "We'll be asleep long before then. We can hunt later. Give it to some cat who needs it more."

Greenear dipped her head. Darkfur was surprised by the gesture, but she quickly returned it before moving inside the cave. Swiftwind was waiting in the shadows.

"Do I have to call you Darkstar now?" he asked drowsily.

"Don't be mouse-brained," Darkfur whispered. She nuzzled him. He sighed in pleasure. Darkfur laid down beside him and watched the snow swirl past outside. It was freezing cold out there, but with the two of them, it was warm in the hollow. Too warm. Darkfur twitched uncomfortably. She was thinking about earlier; when she had realized that everyone was growing up.

_How am I growing up? Am I really? My sister and best friend seem more grown up then me. Why is that? Is it because they have kits, or they will soon, or is it just because I'm immature? _But thinking about everything that had happened, Darkfur was pretty sure that she was more mature then them, in some ways at least. She knew that Lightspirit could not have led Tinyfern and Swiftwind; Lightspirit was not a natural leader. Blueshadow was more concerned with her mate and kits then her Clan.

Darkfur shook herself. She was thinking nonsense, of course. Even if she wanted kits, she had no time to take care of them, nor was she in any position to do so. She refused to have her kits dragged everywhere by her, an exile, while she sought places for them to live.

"Darkfur, are you awake?" Swiftwind whispered. Darkfur jumped; she had thought her friend was asleep.

"Yes," she breathed. They did not even have to speak; they knew each other so well. Darkfur felt her own terror and everything that had happened melt away. Swiftwind was enough to comfort her for forever.

Lightspirit crept around camp. It was late; very late. The snowstorm had not abated much; it was still snowing now. Walking silently, she hurried down to the fresh-kill pile. She was always hungry, but she could not afford to take more prey in front of her Clanmates. There was not enough to spare.

As she carefully, silently, carried the skinny rabbit back to her den, she glanced softly at her belly. It was not yet swollen, like Blueshadow's had been, but she knew her kits were there, safe inside of her, for now. What happened when she birthed them, she had no idea.

Back in her den, after eating, she began sorting through herbs. Echosong snuffled in her sleep. Lightspirit flinched, though she was not doing anything particularly wrong. It was perfectly fine for a medicine cat to be up at night, sorting herbs. What got her was her guilty conscience. Echosong did not know that she was pregnant. If she told her old mentor that the kits she bore were Stripedpelt's, she and the kits would be killed. Lightspirit knew that she was playing a very risky game with the two most powerful cats in the Clan; old Echosong, and Leafstar. Her kits' lives were the forfeit.

Nor could she lie and say that the kits belonged to some other tom in their Clan. They would figure it out. Although Leafstar hardly ever organized patrols anymore, preferring to sleep in her den and leave such matters to Sparrowpelt, she was suddenly impeccably spotless about researching her own Clan's lives. Suspicious because of Darkfur and her companions, Leafstar demanded to know where every cat went every time they stepped out of the camp boundaries. Rockfang, Sagefrost, and Bouncefoot in particular, along with herself, were under constant watch. Badgerclaw had eagerly assumed that role, convinced of Darkfur's guilt.

Lightspirit stored the last of the herbs. Sunpaw and Brownpaw had obligingly gone to fetch these new stores at sunhigh, but the supply was pitifully low. Chamomile, a few juniper berries, a little bit of feverfew, and no catmint whatsoever.

Lightspirit was exhausted now; Echosong was barely able to handle even standing anymore, and all of the duties fell to Lightspirit. And leafbare was always the hardest season to care for a Clan in. Sickness was already falling over the camp; Sharpclaw and Dovepaw were both ill with whitecough, and Lightspirit knew more would follow. She had no idea what she would do when the kits came; she would have to be a full-time mother. Nothing less would do. Her only hope was that Darkfur, Swiftwind, and Tinyfern would be accepted back into the Clan before her time. Darkfur would help her, she knew.

_I wonder where they are?_ she mused to herself. _Somewhere safe, I hope, and warm, out of this wind. If only they had a medicine cat with them. If they get sick, they're in trouble. I should try to make contact, maybe send them some herbs. Maybe Stripedpelt knows where they are. If they left SkyClan territory, they would be close to his…_

Lightspirit did not even remember entering the world of dreams. However, she was vaguely aware that she no longer awake as she ghosted down a deer path. She recognized it; she and Stripedpelt had played here many times when they were younger. Snow covered the ground. Was this happening now? Was it happening in real life? She went deeper into EarthClan territory, straining her eyes for some glimpse of Stripedpelt. Every since she had discovered that she was pregnant, Stripedpelt had insisted she stay in camp, to keep herself and the kits safe, so she had not seen him since then. _Silly old tom,_ she purred to herself affectionately. _I can take care of myself sometimes. _

She ended up at a wall of ferns. _Stripedpelt?_ she called.

She saw a shadow twitch, then disconnect itself from other shadows. Brown-and-gray, glorious and dignified, Stripedpelt stalked towards her. He froze when he saw who it was. Then his eyes lit up in excitement, and he bounded over to her, nuzzling her, purring hoarsely.

_How are our kits? _he asked when they finished greeting each other.

_Coming slowly, Stripedpelt,_ she teased. _Kits take time. _

He nodded slowly. _How much time, though? Lightspirit, you are in great danger in that Clan! _

_ We're all in danger,_ Lightspirit said gently, smoothing her tongue over her mate's head. _I'll survive. _

_No!_ he howled. _You won't. Medicine cats – _

Stripedpelt was suddenly choked off. His eyes flickered and took on a dazed look. Then he shook himself. _Fine,_ he seemed to hiss to no one in particular. He swung back around to face Lightspirit.

_Your sister and her friends are here, safe. My Clan has allowed them to stay for the time being. I insisted on it. Well, it's not like I could throw your own sister out. _

Lightspirit purred. _Thank you._

_No, thank you._ He nuzzled her tenderly. _Go back home, Lightspirit. Dawn is breaking. Everything will be okay. I'll come for you before your time comes. We'll get you away, I promise._

_ What do you mean?_ Lightspirit asked, suddenly afraid.

_ It's nothing. Go now, quickly. I feel my Clan waking up. Go, go!_

Lightspirit felt the irresistible pull of her body, her real body, back in her den. The sky was lightening. She fled back down the path, watching the loved figure grow more distant.

_I love you,_ she felt the wind sigh. She awoke to a bright new day.

Darkfur awoke on that same bright new day, but it had a darker cast for her. Today she would have to truly buckle down and take control – at least temporarily – of this broken Clan. It was not a task she found to her liking, and it would not be easy.

She glanced at Swiftwind, for a moment swept away in the tender thoughts and caresses of the night before. But she had a duty now. All personal feelings aside, bringing a cold and calculating mind to the forefront, she stretched. She nudged her mate, her beloved, awake. He grunted and flipped over.

"Just 'till sunhigh," he groaned, burrowing his head in the moss. Just like the old days! Growling playfully, Darkfur pounced on him and rolled him to his paws.

"Up, up, lazy-guts, it's our first day as apprentices!"

"Coming Rockfang," Swiftwind moaned. Darkfur purred, and Swiftwind sat up, shaking moss off of his fur. He cast a shrewd glance at Darkfur. "See if I don't get you back for that. I really thought I was back to that pain-in-the-rump experience for a moment."

Darkfur purred harder and led the way out of the den. Swiftwind tackled her as they moved into the open, and they rolled in the snow, batting each other with light paws.

"Well, this is as beautiful as newborn kits in newleaf. Unfortunately, this is_ not_ newleaf. We need hunting patrols, Darkfur."

Darkfur sat up and brushed herself off. From Tinyfern's tone, she could almost imagine being a raw apprentice again, caught playing when she should have been cleaning the elders.

She yawned widely and ignored Tinyfern's scathing look. "Oh, calm down Tinyfern. We'll send the apprentices out with their mentors. Um, who _are_ Dirtpaw, Fishpaw, and Liverpaw's mentors?"

"Their _tutors,_ as these cats refer to them, are Nettlestorm, Wolfclaw, and Jadetail."

Darkfur felt her heart sink at the last two. "Fine, send them on a hunting expedition; we'll need the food." Darkfur was just thinking over border patrols when Stripedpelt padded over.

"Morning," he meowed. His eyes glowed, and his pelt seemed particularly lustrous. Darkfur cocked her head, wondering what had happened to the medicine cat to put him in such a good mood.

"Morning," Darkfur responded.

"Can I have some cat help me gather herbs today? Since this snow is holding off, it may be a good time."

Darkfur blinked. In her own Clan, apprentices would have handled such a thing. But the apprentices were leaving with their mentors to hunt.

"Um…"

"I'll go," Swiftwind volunteered. "Gathering herbs sounds better then running halfway across the territory on patrol."

Darkfur suppressed a soft hiss, or maybe even a purr of amusement. "Fine, Swiftwind, go with Stripedpelt. Get to know the territory a little bit, please. And Stripedpelt, keep this hedgehog awake. He'll fall asleep otherwise."

Stripedpelt purred in amusement. "Don't worry; I'll keep him running in front of me." The two toms set off, Swiftwind indeed in front.

"Why do I have to be in fro – !" Swiftwind's sharp yowl of complaint was cut off by a loud screech as Stripedpelt bit down on his tail.

Darkfur and Tinyfern purred in amusement. Another purr made them turn around. Greenear had crept silently forward again. "Your mate doesn't know how to be quiet," she purred in amusement.

"He'll talk Stripedpelt's ears off by sunhigh," Darkfur agreed.

"That's okay," Greenear said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Stripedpelt would just claw Swiftwind's to shreds."

Darkfur shook herself, carrying back into business. "Greenear, what about patrols?"

Greenear nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Already you think like a leader." Darkfur flicked her tail uneasily. "Don't be ashamed; you should be proud. I'll lead a patrol with Birdwing and Gingerpelt, if that's okay."

"Perfect," Darkfur said in relief.

Greenear cocked her head to the side. "I think you should get Ravencall to lead you around the territory. You must familiarize yourself with it."

"And leave the camp unguarded? Oh no." And while Darkfur didn't want to leave the camp unguarded, there was another reason for her reluctance; the simple fact that, the more she got to know this strange territory, the more it would seem like hers. And she was not an EarthClan cat.

"Volefoot is here," Greenear said with only a hint at exasperation.

"Leave one old tom to guard the camp?" This time it was Tinyfern who spoke up. "That's not right. We'll wait until some of the cats come back."

Greenear shrugged and went to collect Birdwing and Gingerpelt. In a moment the three she-cats headed out of camp, leaving the place nearly deserted.

Darkfur and Tinyfern lay side-by-side in the clearing, out of hearing of Ravencall, who was still in the warriors' den. Darkfur shifted as she stared around at the camp. It was a nice set-up, well-protected (or would be, in spring) and very warm. But it felt wrong to Darkfur. She realized that it was because she was used to rocks underpaw, not grass and dirt.

"It is strange," Tinyfern murmured, as though reading her thoughts. "No wind whistles through the canyons; no rocks crumble under us, and no warm caves shelter us. It seems too exposed."

"I agree," Darkfur meowed, staring broodingly into the distance for a moment.

"Darkfur, this Clan is small." Tinyfern's comment, spoken into complete silence, made Darkfur start. She glanced at her old mentor. Tinyfern's eyes were filled with sorrow and pain as she gazed around the clearing.

"That's the way we want it," Darkfur meowed quickly. "We don't want them more powerful then our own Clan, decimated by sickness as we are."

"Maybe," Tinyfern murmured.

"There's no 'maybe' about it, Tinyfern."

Tinyfern turned to face her. "I realize that you still hate this Clan, Darkfur. Actually, I did not know for certain until this very moment. But these cats are good to us; they have fed and sheltered us, outcasts, and now they look to us for guidance – well, you. Remember, Darkfur, that I have no reason to hate this Clan. My father I never knew – if anything, I would hate them for taking away my brother's mate, and that is not as tragic as losing a mother. Try to see past your hate, Darkfur. And think about enlisting new cats to help EarthClan."

"Why would I do that?" Darkfur asked venomously. She was an older cat now, a warrior, and even though Tinyfern was her elder and one-time mentor, she did not like being told what to do by her.

"Because if you truly want peace between these Clans, EarthClan will have to give a show of strength that will make even Leafstar see sense."

Darkfur snorted.

"I know it's a long shot. But still, think about it. Leafstar once enlisted willing cats from Twolegplace. Your mate is one of them."

Darkfur blinked. She had completely forgotten that Swiftwind had once been a kittypet. "I'll think about it," was all she said. Tinyfern sighed; she would have to be contented with that, for her annoying apprentice had suddenly turned into a strong, powerful, and stubborn she-cat.

_Great StarClan, I'm becoming exactly like my old mentor!_ Darkfur thought to herself in amusement as she considered the crustiness of her replies.

Suddenly, Nettlestorm and Fishpaw barreled into the camp. Snow sprayed up from their frantic run coated their pelts, and their breath came in gasps.

"Darkfur!" Nettlestorm finally managed. "Wolfclaw has been attacked at the border with Liverpaw. Come quickly!"

Darkfur heaved herself off her paws. "Fishpaw, stay here with Tinyfern to guard the camp. The other patrol is expected back soon. Nettlestorm, let's go!"

They barreled into the forest, pelts streaming and tails flying. Darkfur felt her fur prickle; she felt as though she was being watched. To escape the feeling, she pushed harder, leaving Nettlestorm behind and relying on scent alone to trace the trail. Her head pounded, fear worming its way into her heart. Something terrible was happening.

Darkfur skidded to a stop beside two rocks. She felt herself sway on her paws. Liverpaw lay in a pool of blood. His tail had been torn completely off, one of his ears a shredded mess. Wolfclaw was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" Nettlestorm sank to his paws in disbelief and fear. He nudged Liverpaw. "Liverpaw, get up! Please, get up! If I come back without you, your mother will shred me!"

Darkfur stopped his piteous moans. There was still breath in Liverpaw. "Hurry, fetch Stripedpelt. He was along the stream, gathering herbs with Swiftwind. Send Swiftwind to warn all of the patrols and have him get them back to camp. Something is attacking us."

Nettlestorm took off with all possible speed, but Darkfur felt a twinge of alarm. The warrior had been running for so long now, first to fetch her, then to lead her back to Liverpaw, and now to find his scattered Clanmates. Could he do it? Or was Darkfur putting to much faith in his stamina?

_Time will tell,_ Darkfur thought grimly. She lay down beside Liverpaw and began trying to groom the dried blood from his fur. The dark ginger made it hard to tell when the blood was gone, but she kept trying. Liverpaw quaked in his sleep, his shrieks soundless with terror. Darkfur put her ear close to his muzzle, but could hear no words.

Something rustled in the bushes. "Who's there?" Darkfur hissed, her hackles immediately rising. She stood swiftly, trying to pinpoint the noise. Maybe Liverpaw's attackers had returned. Mousedung, the wind had shifted in the wrong direction! She couldn't even get a whiff of the scent.

There was another rustle, and a gray-and-white she-cat stepped out of the bushes. "Oh!" she gasped, before Darkfur pinned her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she snarled in the she-cat's face.

The she-cat struggled for a moment before going limp. She was soft, Darkfur could see that, and no match for a warrior – or even an apprentice, she realized. Nevertheless, she kept the she-cat down, muzzle pressed into the dirt.

"My name is Juby!" she meowed, speaking very quickly into the dirt. "I smelled the blood and I – came to investigate! That's all! Let me go back to my housefolk, rogue!"

Darkfur leapt off the kittypet, flicking her claws contemptuously. "Get out of here, kittypet," she rasped. "I have more then enough problems to deal with, without you sneaking around."

The kittypet started to slink away, then spun back around. "I know who attacked him!" she hissed.

Darkfur felt her heart leap into her throat. "Why didn't you say so?" she demanded.

"Because my muzzle was in the dirt," Juby said angrily. Darkfur felt a flash of respect. This kittypet was brave enough to stare down a warrior! "There was another tom – a big grey one. He was dragged off, but I don't know where it took him."

"'It?' What's 'it?'"

"I don't know, but it was a big, creeping shadow. It looked like a cat from a distance, but I don't know for sure."

"Great StarClan," Darkfur muttered. A new scent came on the breeze; Darkfur turned with a sigh of relief as her rescue party came charging towards the mess. Stripedpelt took command.

"Cobwebs, Dirtpaw, give me cobwebs. Jadetail, I'm going to need marigold, right away. Darkfur, don't stand there like a lump, for StarClan's sake, budge over!" Stripedpelt nudged her out of the way as the two EarthClan cats scurried about, helping the medicine cat. Obviously, both had done this before.

"Who's this?" Dirtpaw asked after depositing his cobwebs in front of Stripedpelt.

Darkfur flicked her tail. "A kittypet, who will be going back to her Twolegs now because we have to get your brother back to camp safely."

Dirtpaw nodded and turned back to his brother. His eyes clouded over. "Will he live, Darkfur?" Dirtpaw rasped, his eyes raw with grief. Darkfur felt a twinge of sympathy for the young cat. Thank StarClan that her sister, at least, was safe for now.

"Stripedpelt will do all he can, little one," Darkfur murmured, doing her best to soothe the anxious apprentice.

"Okay, he needs carrying. Darkfur and Dirtpaw, stay here and bury that tail, get rid of that blood. It will attract every predator for miles around if left to fester."

Darkfur nodded. "Take care of him, Stripedpelt." For a moment, a shared look passed between Darkfur and Stripedpelt. For a moment, Darkfur could see the young, raw cat that he still was. He was afraid, for Liverpaw, for himself, and for his Clan. Then the moment passed, and they continued on.

Darkfur had not known that Juby was still there. Her eyes were full of sadness. "Tell me what happens with the little one, if you can. He looked badly hurt…" She shook herself and began to pad away.

Darkfur hesitated, then meowed, "Juby, come with us." The gray-and-white she-cat turned around. Even Dirtpaw's eyes were round with surprise as he glanced at the black she-cat.

"I thought I was free to go?" she meowed in alarm.

"You are," Darkfur responded. Tinyfern's words from earlier still echoed in her mind. "My Clan used to adopt cats from the outside, train them and make them into warriors. You have warrior blood, I can see it. You did not flinch or waver when you saw Liverpaw's injuries. We can use you…if you want."

Dirtpaw looked astounded, but none more so then Juby. "Let me think," she said after a long, heart-stopping moment. Darkfur was not sure how her invitation would have been received.

Darkfur nodded. "I will come tomorrow. If you like, I will take you to our camp. And please, if you hear anything about Wolfclaw…"

"That big grey tom? Yes, I'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you," Darkfur breathed. Juby turned and trotted away. "Head back to camp," Darkfur commanded Dirtpaw after they finished burying Liverpaw's tail and hiding the blood with tree limbs and leaves. Dirtpaw nodded and bounded away.

"There, StarClan," Darkfur whispered, looking high above the leafbare tree branches towards where the first stars were appearing. "I've made a start. Against my better judgment, I will add to my enemy's ranks. I hope you're happy."

The stars glistened coldly, not revealing the answers Darkfur so desperately needed.

**A/N: Well, with the strike finally resolved (and school in session until June 29****th****) I probably won't be able to post these as frequently as I would like anymore. I'll still do my best for you guys – expect at **_**least**_** one update a week. Thanks for the reviews, but you know I always appreciate more! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm taking the dawn patrol this morning," Darkfur meowed as soon as she awoke. EarthClan settled around her. If not content with the dark she-cat's leadership, they seemed resigned to it. At least, that was Darkfur's impression. And she did not get the same impression with all the cats.

Darkfur beckoned to Swiftwind, Greenear, and Jadetail. "Why do I have to come?" the cranky gray she-cat complained as she walked over to Darkfur.

"Because I said so," Darkfur snarled, her fur immediately ruffled the wrong way. Jadetail annoyed her – always had, always would. The she-cat always had to get the last word, even if it was wrong, and she always had to complain. She was sassy and had not a humble bone in her body.

"But we have to find Wolfclaw," Jadetail complained as they set off.

Darkfur turned around. The irritable she-cat was working Darkfur into a rage. "That's what we're doing, foxdung!" she spat. "I wouldn't be coming back to where he was attacked otherwise!"

After that, Jadetail shut up and quietly followed orders. Darkfur crept quietly through the undergrowth, Swiftwind beside her as backup, Greenear as an experienced elder. Jadetail followed behind.

The place where Liverpaw had been maimed and Wolfclaw stolen away was silent. No scent on the breeze indicated intruders. No animal had come to disturb where Liverpaw's tail lay buried.

"Spread out," Darkfur commanded softly. "Look for anything – any scents or sounds, broken twigs or disturbed growth that might indicate an intruder."

The cats did as commanded, even Jadetail. Darkfur scraped at the ground uneasily. If Juby was coming, she would come now. And if one of Darkfur's cats attacked her…

Darkfur settled down to wait, receiving reports infrequently from her cats. Nothing abnormal, everything the way it's supposed to be, no sign of any intruders. It made Darkfur, if anything, more unsettled.

Swiftwind reappeared a few moments later. Much to Darkfur's relief, he was leading Juby. "Juby!" Darkfur jumped up with a purr of welcome. Juby _harrumphed _and settled herself besides Darkfur in the grass.

"There's a pattern with you EarthClan cats. This big guy attacked me too."

Swiftwind looked away awkwardly. "Well if you hadn't been creeping through the undergrowth like that…" he muttered. "I thought you were the enemy!" He hurried off to finish checking his part of the territory.

Darkfur was stiff. Juby glanced over at her. "What's the matter, furball?"

"No. I'm not an EarthClan cat," Darkfur explained. "I'm a SkyClan warrior."

"Oh, is that so? Well, you sure do _smell_ like an EarthClan cat, and you're helping the EarthClan cats." Juby shrugged as Darkfur bristled, ready to give the new EarthClan member a telling-off. "It's no business of mine, I suppose. I'm ready to be a warrior. I spent all night with my housefolk. I'm going to miss them."

For a moment, Juby's face fell and her tail drooped. Then she shook herself. "Well, I'll get by. What are you doing out here?"

"Keep your voice down," Darkfur murmured, looking around anxiously. "We're looking for signs of Wolfclaw. Have you heard anything?"

"No," Juby said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry. I asked around the gardens last night – in an off-hand way – but no cat has heard anything."

"Are you sure they didn't miss anything?" Darkfur asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry, Darkfur, but no cat could have missed a tom like Wolfclaw. He's not the sort we get around the gardens. Big gray male, scarred…He's not your average housecat."

"He's not a housecat at all," Darkfur muttered. "He belongs out here, in the forest." Darkfur's ears pricked. Some cat was creeping towards them. Juby didn't need to be told to be quiet; she was sitting stock-still.

"Who's there?" Darkfur hissed. Jadetail crept out of the undergrowth. Her eyes were wide and her tail fluffed up.

"I found tracks," she breathed. "Blood, and broken branches. They smell of Wolfclaw, and some cat I don't know."

"Lead on," Darkfur whispered. "Let's see if we can track it." Jadetail nodded and stalked into a bunch of ferns. Juby followed Darkfur silently.

On the other side of the ferns was the blood and broken branches. Jadetail flicked her tail uneasily as Darkfur sniffed it. Wolfclaw's, without a doubt. Even in the short time that she had known him, Darkfur has come to recognize his scent.

"This way." She signaled to her tiny band, and they flanked her as they moved into the bushes, noses aquiver and senses hyper-aware as they tracked the scent. Darkfur was puzzled; the other scent with Wolfclaw felt like some vaguely-remembered smell, some cat she had known almost in another life. But it was different; changed in some subtle way so that she could not put face to scent.

Then they lost the scent over rocks. Sheeting, freezing rain began to pour down as they tried to relocate the scent. "Foxdung!" Jadetail spat. "We're done. We can't track the scent anymore." The joint effort of trying to locate Wolfclaw had, if not warmed, then reconciled Jadetail to the new leader.

"We can try again tomorrow," Jadetail meowed helplessly to Darkfur as they went back to camp after picking up Swiftwind and Greenear, their fur plastered to their sides.

"Save the effort," Greenear grunted as they slipped through the fern tunnel. "There will be nothing left after this rain." Jadetail sniffed and went ahead, but Darkfur knew that Greenear was right. The search for Wolfclaw would come to nothing after this.

Darkfur slipped into camp. "Food, rest, but get dried off first," she ordered her search party. "I can't have you catching colds. Juby, come with me."

The grey-and-white she-cat followed Darkfur through the camp. "This is the warriors' den," Darkfur said as they trotted past. Ravencall stuck his head out of the drenched ferns and mewed a hello.

Darkfur purred. "Get yourself hunting, you lazy furball." Disgruntled, Ravencall set out, greeting Jadetail quickly before sliding out of camp, followed by Gingerpelt. The ginger-and-black she-cat halted them.

"Who's this?" she asked archly, baring her teeth at Juby.

"Juby. A new Clan warrior." Darkfur stared down the EarthClan she-cat until Gingerpelt looked away.

"Well, well, a SkyClan cat actually trying to add to our numbers, instead of deplete them." Gingerpelt flicked her tail and hurried into the rain-splattered forest.

Darkfur blinked in surprise. "You know, for Gingerpelt, that was almost friendly." Juby purred in amusement. Darkfur led her charge to the Overhang, where EarthClan held their meetings, according to Stripedpelt. She stared up at it uncertainly. Surely EarthClan's leader, and not she, should give Juby her warrior name?

Nettlestorm appeared, followed by his apprentice, Fishpaw. He stopped in surprise when he saw Juby.

"Darkfur, who is this?"

Darkfur explained as Fishpaw looked on in amazement. As soon as the dark-furred she-cat paused for breath, Fishpaw jumped up and began sniffing the new arrival.

"She smells funny, Nettlestorm. What's that scent?"

Nettlestorm flicked his tail in embarrassment as Darkfur purred. "Excuse my apprentice, Juby. She's very young still."

"I don't mind," Juby said softly. "I was a kittypet," she explained to the young apprentice. "But I'm going to come and live with you. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh," Fishpaw said seriously. "Are you going to be an apprentice? If you are, you can sleep in my den."

Juby purred. "Thanks for the offer."

"I don't think Juby will be in the apprentice den," Darkfur explained to a rather put-out Fishpaw. "She'll probably sleep with the warriors, and train with them for a while as well."

"Who will be her teacher?" Nettlestorm asked. "We don't have many cats to spare at the moment."

"No," Darkfur agreed. "But after Juby is taught, you'll have one more warrior to help."

Nettlestorm nodded thoughtfully. "True. We must find someone sympathetic to your goals, Darkfur, and I do not know how it easy it will be."

"Come to my den," Darkfur said, flicking her tail, uneasy about how much like Leafstar she sounded. "I want to know who you would recommend."

Fishpaw glanced at her mentor, who nodded. She dashed through the rain, barreling into the apprentice den. Darkfur thought she heard piteous moans from Fishpaw's two brothers as their wet sister joined them.

Juby and Nettlestorm followed her into the den she shared with Swiftwind. She sat down on the hard floor with the two cats and curled her tail over her paws before looking expectantly at Nettlestorm.

"Who would you recommend?" she asked him when he stayed silent, out of nerves or just reflection she wasn't sure.

"A cat sympathetic and supportive of you," he said finally. "Not me – I already have Fishpaw, and she's enough on her own."

"Ravencall?" Darkfur suggested. She almost regretted the fact that she didn't have the knowledge of these warriors in order to assist them properly.

Nettlestorm flicked his tail. "Ravencall is a good warrior, but he lacks patience. Even Jadetail has more. He can't put up with cats who don't learn quickly and efficiently, and it puts a strain on the cats learning from him."

Darkfur sighed. What cat would help her with Juby? It was good to have new cats, but not if the new cats had no one to teach them warrior ways.

Just then, a silvery head poked its way into the den. "Come in!" Darkfur called. Greenear stepped inside the den hesitantly and dipped her head to Darkfur.

"We've been patrolling the SkyClan border, Darkfur," Greenear said. "We saw no problems, but a cat by the name of Rockfang was there, asking for you."

"That's my father!" Darkfur meowed in shock. She hadn't heard from her father since her exile, and she missed him desperately. They were much closer then most warrior fathers and their kits. Rockfang had always been present in Darkfur's life. "Did he say anything?"

"I told him you were here, and helping us. He did not seem pleased, but he told me that if you needed any help – anything – that you could ask him."

"That's sweet," Darkfur purred. "But I don't want him getting in trouble because of me. Leafstar does not look kindly on me at the moment."

"He caught us some prey and we brought it back," Greenear mewed, her voice slightly mischievous. "He also told me to tell you that Lightspirit and Brownpaw are doing well."

Darkfur was relieved to hear that her sister was well, but felt a guilty twinge at the thought of her apprentice. She had been assigned Brownpaw, her first apprentice ever, and it was her job to teach him the way of the warrior. She had not done such a good job – first her mother's death and then her exile had fragmented the young tom's training.

"Did he mention who had taken over Brownpaw's training?" Darkfur asked, twitching her ears in unease.

"Yes, he said a cat by the name of Sparrowpelt had taken over Brownpaw's training, and that Swiftwind would want to know that Sunpaw's training was being handled by Petalnose."

Darkfur relaxed. The apprentices would be fine with the senior warriors; Sparrowpelt and Petalnose were too wise to be taken in by Leafstar's falsehoods.

"Thank you, Greenear," Darkfur meowed in relief.

Greenear dipped her head and began to leave when Nettlestorm suddenly said, "Greenear!"

The other cats in the den glanced at him, startled. But Darkfur caught on to his idea quickly. Greenear was sweet, kind, and even-tempered. She was loyal to Darkfur and more then capable to train Juby.

"Greenear, I need a favor," Darkfur meowed. Greenear stopped, her head tilted curiously to one side. "I want to train Juby here as an EarthClan warrior. Will you teacher her?"

"Of course," Greenear meowed in surprise. "Would you – I mean, be her tutor?"

"Sort of," Darkfur meowed. "But Juby isn't an apprentice – she's too old for that. It would be like training a warrior, almost."

Greenear purred. "I'll teach her as best as I can."

Darkfur dipped her head to the she-cat. "Thank you, Greenear. I would like to give Juby a name, but – "

"Give her a name," Nettlestorm interrupted. Darkfur was startled. The brown-and-white tom nodded to Juby. "She is an EarthClan cat now. She deserves a name. Even if you are not our leader, I believe that…that StarClan will forgive you this once."

Darkfur pulled back for a moment, startled. Nettlestorm met her gaze unflinchingly. He had said StarClan. He believed in the warrior ancestors – he believed in _his_ warrior ancestors.

Darkfur's mouth was dry as she meowed, "Then we'll have Juby's naming at sunset."

Nettlestorm nodded, his eyes approving. Darkfur licked her lips self-consciously. She was sure that, had they not been in different Clans, she and Nettlestorm could have been friends. Even if he acted too wise for his age.

"You can go," Darkfur meowed wearily. She was exhausted; she had never had so much respect for Leafstar, who had run their Clan day in and day out for seasons now.

Nettlestorm, Greenear, and Juby all left, dipping their heads in respect. Darkfur sighed. The evening patrol would have to be organized still, but maybe she could sleep for a short time before the patrol left.

Curling down in her nest, she thought it felt empty without Swiftwind. Her thoughts drifted over her responsibilities and duties, her mind unable to rest even as her body slumped in exhaustion. It was so cold and wet. _EarthClan will probably all get sick if this weather continues,_ Darkfur mused, even as she struggled to quiet her mind and fall asleep. Then a jolt struck her: If EarthClan would get sick, then her Clan would, too.

Darkfur stirred with unease. Echosong was old – every cat knew that. The elderly silver she-cat was dying, and unable to care for their Clan any longer. And Lightspirit would have kits soon. "They can't manage," Darkfur growled to herself. Her Clan had just beaten off a harsh sickness barely a moon ago.

She had never wanted more desperately then to be home, training with Brownpaw, hunting with Badgerclaw and her father, and sharing tongues with Swiftwind in the warrior's cave. Darkfur felt horribly homesick. EarthClan had a nice camp, but it wasn't her camp, and it wasn't her Clan. The rock that should have been underpaw was harsh, dead grass. Nothing was the same.

Eventually, Darkfur fell asleep – yet she didn't sleep well. SkyClan, her Clan, stared after her as she ran through EarthClan's forest, dark accusations in their eyes.

"She has betrayed us – just as Leafstar said." Darkfur opened her jaws to deny the cat who said this, but before she could retort, she found herself struggling awake. Swiftwind stood over her, his eyes tender.

"Are you okay, Darkfur? You were mewling in your sleep."

Darkfur tried to purr hoarsely, wanting to reassure her mate, but no sound came out. Instead, her fears came spilling out of her mouth. Swiftwind listened, occasionally flicking Darkfur's ear with his tongue, trying to comfort her.

"I'm scared," Darkfur rasped finally.

Swiftwind drew her closer to him. "I am too," he murmured, his voice moss-soft. "But we'll be okay. And so will our Clan. Leafstar will realize her mistake soon, and we'll go back."

"That doesn't help them now. We should be there. Instead we're here helping add to another Clan."

"It's what StarClan wants," Swiftwind sighed. "Or would you go against them?" His mew was gently teasing now and Darkfur pressed herself against his soft fur. She wished it was always this easy – just Swiftwind and his warm fur. But it wasn't, and it could never be, like that again.

"What time is it?" Darkfur asked. She poked her head out of the den and saw that it was past noon. She had to organize the evening patrol before Juby's ceremony. Wearily she stepped out of the den and shook herself, bits of moss falling from her dark pelt.

Swiftwind followed her into the open, his jaws stretching. "At least the rain stopped," he began, but his words were broken off in another wide yawn.

Darkfur's eyes softened as she gazed at her exhausted mate. "Go to sleep, Swiftwind. I'll call you if I need you."

"I'm going to be woken up a lot,' Swiftwind joked. Darkfur purred as he nuzzled her, twining tails before Swiftwind slipped back inside the den.

"Darkfur." Darkfur turned to find Gingerpelt approaching her. Much to Darkfur's surprise, the testy ginger-and-black she-cat dipped her head before sitting down.

"Is anything wrong, Gingerpelt?"

"I'm not sure," Gingerpelt confessed. "Stripedpelt sent me to get you."

Darkfur shifted. If Stripedpelt wanted her, it must be important. "I'm on my way. Gingerpelt, will you lead the evening patrol?"

"Sure," Gingerpelt meowed. "I'll take Jadetail and Birdwing with me." Her tone went back to sassy as she walked away, flicking her paws at the SkyClan she-cat. However, Darkfur felt a brief flare of hope. Maybe the she-cat was beginning to respect her.

Flicking her tail, Darkfur padded across the clearing into Stripedpelt's den. Liverpaw lay on a bed of moss inside, asleep. Darkfur paused over the small apprentice. His breathing was even, if not a little wet, and his ears and tail had been neatly cleaned. She was pleased with how able Stripedpelt seemed to be in healing.

_Kill him._ The thought flitted across Darkfur's mind like a shadow. She gasped, stumbling backwards and knocking several herbs off of rock shelves. "Who is there?" Darkfur demanded. Only Liverpaw's breathing answered her.

Like a tidal wave, red bloodlust bloomed inside of her. _Kill him, Darkfur. He killed your mother. He hurt your Clan._

Darkfur stared at the young ginger cat. It was his fault she had been exiled. It was his fault, and his Clan's fault. She could kill them. She should kill them. It wouldn't hurt her…

She loomed over Liverpaw's prone form, her fur arching on her back, her tail stuck out. Her blue eyes glowed with vengeful fire. She could kill him, it would be too easy…

_No!_ The voice echoed in her mind like crystal wind chimes. Darkfur trembled, and was suddenly staring at herself, her claws unsheathed, her eyes glittering like ice, and her heart gone to some cold spirit. She gazed around wildly, trying to find how she had been taken from her body.

Mintcloud stood in front of her.

"Mother!" Darkfur gasped.

"Peace, daughter. You're too young to feel such hatred."

"It isn't me!" Darkfur protested, wanting to close the distance between herself and her mother. But Mintcloud indicated that Darkfur should stay where she was.

"It is not entirely you, my daughter. But Darkfur, if you did not have the seed in your heart, Darkheart could not make the tree grow."

"It isn't my fault," Darkfur whimpered. Mintcloud purred and now approached her daughter, covering the dark she-cat's ears with tender licks. Darkfur closed her eyes, struggling against Darkheart and the twisted mind that tried to grab her.

"Peace." Mintcloud faded, and Darkfur swayed, once more inside the medicine cat's den. She gasped, struggling to find herself. Mintcloud had beaten back Darkheart, and Darkfur slumped in relief.

"Darkfur?"

The voice made Darkfur jump, and a shiver went down her skin before she recognized Stripedpelt. He tipped his head, obviously confused.

"I'm fine," Darkfur meowed quickly, dipping her head to lick her rumpled chest fur. "I – I just don't like seeing Liverpaw like this." And while that was true, it wasn't the only reason Darkfur couldn't meet Stripedpelt's eyes.

"He's doing well," Stripedpelt mewed, walking over to the small apprentice. "He was awake just a little while ago."

Darkfur felt the fur along her spine bristle. "Did he say what attacked him?"

Stripedpelt shook his head, sighing. "No, he said he couldn't tell what it was. Liverpaw said that it was black, and looked like a cat, but that he couldn't see it clearly. Wolfclaw tried to protect him."

"Does he know where Wolfclaw went then?" Darkfur urged, moving closer to the gray-and-brown medicine cat. He gazed down at her, his eyes muddled.

"No. He passed out before Wolfclaw was dragged away. However, he did mention a scent – he said it smelled very much…like you."

Darkfur sprang backwards, her tail lashing. Fear pulsed through her. Would she, once again, be falsely accused of a crime not of her own making?

"It wasn't me!" Darkfur spat.

"Of course it wasn't," Stripedpelt meowed in surprise. "You were here. Liverpaw meant it smelled like SkyClan."

Darkfur stumbled. Her own Clanmates couldn't possibly be killing EarthClan cats, could they? _Yes, they would,_ Darkfur told herself. _They're desperate, and I don't blame them. But it's my duty to find Wolfclaw._

"I'll send out another search party," Darkfur sighed wearily. "There's not much else I can do, and I don't even think the search will find anything – the scent was gone in that freezing rain."

Stripedpelt nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's unfortunate that the rain shower came right then. I don't know why StarClan don't want us to find Wolfclaw! Maybe StarClan are siding with SkyClan." Stripedpelt looked lost.

Darkfur blinked in shock. "That's not it!" she exclaimed. Stripedpelt looked at her, askance by her loud voice. Liverpaw mumbled in his sleep and tried to curl his missing tail over his nose, but he didn't wake up.

"Sorry," Darkfur meowed, dropping her voice back down to a whisper. "But I don't think that StarClan sent that rainstorm."

"How do you know?" Stripedpelt didn't sound challenging, just confused.

"StarClan is…" Darkfur hesitated. What did she honestly know about StarClan? They were as mysterious to her as the moon itself.

"StarClan doesn't choose sides," Darkfur meowed finally. "Their job is to protect us and send us omens – they aren't the answer to all of our problems, and they don't control everything that goes on in the gorge. They watch over us."

Stripedpelt blinked. "You are wise," he mewed. He padded over to Liverpaw's side and adjusted a few of the cobweb dressings. "I am a young cat still," Stripedpelt said. "So are you. We both have much to learn – but you are more knowledgeable then me in many ways."

Darkfur purred and went over to Liverpaw's side as well, lying one gentle paw on the apprentice that, just moments ago, she had been contemplating killing. "I'm naïve," Darkfur meowed. "I don't know a lot of things, and I'm barely a kit. But Leafstar has forced me to grow up, just as Waterfern's death and Sandstar's death have forced you to grow up."

He purred. "I can still remember the first time we met. Looking back on it, I seemed so defensive and rude."

"You were," Darkfur said, her tail twitching in amusement. "But you had just lost your mother."

Stripedpelt bowed his head for a moment. "I still miss her."

"Why did you think she went to the First Clan?" Darkfur questioned. "Have they appeared before you?"

Stripedpelt shook his head. "No, I never received dreams from my warrior ancestors before I began looking to StarClan. But we always wondered where our leaders received their nine lives from – that's why we followed the First Clan."

Darkfur glanced outside; the sun was beginning to set. It was time for Juby's ceremony.

"I have to go," Darkfur sighed. Stripedpelt's ears pricked; Darkfur was apprehensive about the coming ceremony, and obviously the EarthClan medicine cat knew it. She glanced away uneasily, not liking how he seemed to know this.

"I will come with you," he meowed, narrowing his eyes. "It is an important day for my Clan – it will be the first time we call on StarClan to name a warrior."

Leaving Liverpaw, Stripedpelt led the way into the clearing. "How did you make your cats into warriors before this?" Darkfur asked curiously.

Stripedpelt flicked his tail. "We had them battle Sandstar – if they could beat him, they became warriors. If not, they had to train for another moon before challenging him again."

It seemed a barbaric way to name a warrior, but Darkfur said nothing. If she had learned anything from Tinyfern, it was to respect another Clan's traditions. She was just thankful that, after tonight, it would be their tradition no longer.

"Sandstar used to address the Clan from there," Stripedpelt mewed, nodding towards the Overhang that he had pointed out earlier. Claw marks scored it in various places. "He liked to use it for a scratching post also."

Darkfur just nodded, unable to speak. She had to go up there. She had to jump on top of that rock and call the Clan – and Juby – to the warrior ceremony. She had never felt so lost.

But she had to do it, for this Clan that had accepted her, given her a home and a refuge and that was slowly warming to her leadership, fragile and temporary though it was.

Pawstep by slow pawstep, she scrambled up the ledge and sat down tentatively on the cold surface.

"Cats of EarthClan," she began, but the words seemed to die in her throat. She couldn't. She wasn't a leader, she was only a warrior, and a young, inexperienced one at that.

Then Swiftwind appeared, his brown tabby fur glowing once more with health and vitality. He looked up at her, standing on the claw-gouged rock, and Darkfur felt warmth spread from her ears to her claws. Throwing back her head, she caterwauled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Clawedrock, for a Clan meeting!"

Greenear and Juby appeared, the two she-cats apparently getting along well. Darkfur was pleased; they would make a wonderful apprentice and warrior pair. Gingerpelt and Ravencall, closely followed by Jadetail, swarmed over from the warrior's den. Nettlestorm padded over, followed by the three apprentices; and finally Birdwing, Tinyfern, and Volefoot appeared. Much to Darkfur's surprise, the two she-cats were speaking to each other without hostility. Even snappish Volefoot, whom Darkfur had met before, was relaxed, his eyes shining as he spoke animatedly with the two younger she-cats.

The Clan assembled and fell silent. The dying sun illuminated Darkfur's pelt; she looked like an eclipse herself, covering over the sun. But she was not conscious of this mirage as she beckoned Juby forward.

Praying to StarClan that she could remember the words from her own ceremony, Darkfur meowed, "I, Darkfur, temporary leader of EarthClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on this cat. She has dedicated herself to learning your ways, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Juby, do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Juby looked uncertain. Though Greenear had told her what to say before the ceremony, Darkfur realized that it was a huge oath for any cat to take, especially one brand-new to forest life.

But Juby was determined as she meowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Juby, from this moment on, you will be known as Doveflight. StarClan honors your perseverance and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EarthClan."

Darkfur touched noses with the newly-named Doveflight, who bent and licked the dark she-cat's shoulder. Stripedpelt led the chanting of "Doveflight! Doveflight!"

Doveflight's eyes shone as she dipped her head to the Clan. Darkfur raised her voice over the Clan after a moment of cheering. They silenced almost instantly, shocking Darkfur. Then she felt pride spread through her paws. This Clan accepted her.

"Tonight Doveflight must sit in silent vigil, in accordance with StarClan's will, to reflect on her new warrior status. Come morning, Greenear will take over Doveflight's training until she becomes a warrior in full."

Darkfur swept her blue gaze over the Clan; her eyes landed on Swiftwind, and warmth once more shot through her paws.

"The other day, we suffered a tragic loss in Wolfclaw's disappearance. I will not give up looking for him until he is back with us." _Or we know he's dead,_ Darkfur added silently. "Therefore, all patrols should look for _anything_ strange, and report to Tinyfern, Swiftwind, or me immediately if something odd occurs."

Darkfur licked her lips, wanting badly to jump down off of the Clawedrock and sit down among EarthClan again. She didn't want to stand up here, separated from them. Even if they were not her Clan, they were friends, and she didn't want the responsibility of making these decisions. But she also knew that she had a duty. She had sworn herself to StarClan and the warrior code, and these cats needed her now.

"Tomorrow, I will take Swiftwind with me and travel to the rogues of the forest. They may have seen Wolfclaw – if they haven't, I would still like to extend to them the offer to join EarthClan. Both your Clan and mine has been decimated in the past moons – we need help to survive, and we need new warriors."

Mews of agreement echoed around the Clan; Darkfur thought she saw respect in their eyes. They knew now – and she did as well – that she was not just working for herself, but for both of the Clans.

Darkfur nodded and dipped her head to the Clan, her muscles relaxing as she was allowed to bound off of the Clawedrock and drop back among her friends, where she was a warrior once more.

**A/N: So, I know it's been a huge while since I updated. Basically, it's senior year and college beckons. The good news is that this story is done so if I get an actual chance, I can upload it pretty quickly. **


	5. Chapter 5

In her dream, Darkfur was surrounded on all sides. Yet she didn't feel afraid, or particularly overwhelmed. The cats around her meant her no harm.

_Mintcloud!_ Her heart leapt to see her mother standing so close to her, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, just as she had sat in life. Around her paws, Olivekit frisked happily, her tuft of a little tail stuck straight up in the air.

"Is she…dead?" Darkfur whispered, her eyes on the little kit. Though Olivekit had been missing for over a moon, Darkfur had clung to the hope that her friend's, Blueshadow, kit clung to life, somewhere.

Mintcloud dipped her head. "Yes. She was killed by rats."

"I miss Mother," Olivekit meowed, looking up at Darkstar with wide yellow eyes. "Tell her that, okay, if you see her? And Thymekit and Elmkit and Sagefrost? I'm sorry I snuck out of camp."

"I will tell them," Darkfur said softly, her throat choked. She had played often with the little kit, before her death.

"I'm proud of them," Oliverkit mewed, stirring the grass with her tiny front paws. Darkfur admired the young kit's bravery so much.

"She is safe here, dearest one," Mintcloud soothed. "I will always watch over Sagefrost's kit." Darkfur's purr got stuck on the way out, but she wanted to express her gratitude to her mother.

"We have brought you here for another reason, Darkfur." Rainfur padded up to her side, his broad shoulders and well-groomed coat shining in the moonlight. Cloudstar followed, his pawsteps silent.

"Yes, Rainfur?" Darkfur meowed, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted her mother. She liked her kin well enough, but he had a sharp tongue, and she was tired tonight.

"No need to be snappish, young warrior," Cloudstar meowed, flicking his tail. Darkfur gazed at the powerful tom, the leader of SkyClan in the days of old.

"I'm _tired,_" Darkfur retorted. "And here I am, talking to you three when I should be asleep." Rainfur glanced at Cloudstar.

"We realize that carrying Swiftwind's kits is not easy," Rainfur began, his eyes glinting. It took a few moments for his words to register. She stared at him blankly for a few moments. Then Darkfur gasped, her blue eyes stretching wide.

"I can't be," she whispered.

"No other cat besides your mate has noticed," Mintcloud meowed softly, her eyes warm as they lighted upon her daughter. "Stripedpelt is hard pressed with the rest of the Clan…we decided to tell you."

"I can't be!" Darkfur repeated. "I never meant for this to happen!" Fear swamped her at the thought of mewling kits. _Maybe someday – but never like this!_

"Calm your fear, my sweet," Mintcloud meowed. She stepped closer, and Darkfur pressed herself close against her mother, taking in her wonderful scent. If only _she_ were still the kit.

"You will be a good mother," Mintcloud whispered, her voice soft. Her tongue, cold as ice, rasped over Darkfur's ear. Darkfur felt herself relax. As soon as she did, her mother moved away, back to where Olivekit stood. Darkfur longed to call her back, but she knew that she couldn't hide behind her mother forever.

"Darkfur, there is more you must know, and our time draws short," Rainfur hissed. As he spoke, Darkfur felt a lightness in her paws, and her eyes trembled. A soft voice was whispering to her, calling in her ear.

"No!" Rainfur yowled. "Darkfur, the First Clan is – "

He never finished. Darkfur jolted awake, to find Swiftwind standing over her, his eyes creased in a frown. "Darkfur?" he meowed, his voice shaking slightly.

Darkfur forced herself to purr hoarsely. "I'm fine," she rasped, struggling to stand. Swiftwind moved back slightly, and Darkfur pulled herself to her paws. Did she feel heavier? Was her belly round? No.

_Maybe Rainfur was wrong, _Darkfur thought hopefully as she followed Swiftwind out to get fresh-kill. _After all, he is only a tom._

Her mind was jolted away from these thoughts when she saw Lightspirit crouched by the fresh-kill pile. Her sister's sides were bulging in a way that Darkfur's were not, and the young medicine cat looked tired and fatigued.

"Eat plenty," Darkfur meowed, giving her sister a gentle lick. "There's more then enough for you." That wasn't entirely true, and Darkfur knew it. But she decided that she could just not take anything for herself. Her stomach protested loudly when she tried to move away from the fresh-kill, and Swiftwind gently stopped her with the touch of his tail.

"Eat," he urged tenderly, his eyes warm. Darkfur couldn't protest; what if she really did have kits in her belly? Could she honestly let them die? No.

After finishing a squirrel, Darkfur laid down beside her sister. Swiftwind left reluctantly to join the sunhigh patrol as the two sisters began to groom each other.

"How are things in the Clan?" Darkfur meowed between licks. She still missed her birth home.

"Bad," Lightspirit sighed. "Echosong is…well, not good, but she seemed well enough that I didn't feel too badly about leaving. She has her good days and bad days, of course."

"And you can't find out what's wrong?" Darkfur meowed. She felt bad for Lightspirit; her sister was very close to her mentor, just as Darkfur was with Tinyfern.

Lightspirit closed her eyes. "No. I wish I could. But I don't think there's a cure for what she has. Of course, it doesn't help that I'm not allowed to examine her – she won't let me near her."

"She always was stubborn," Darkfur purred lightly.

Lightspirit sighed ruefully, her whiskers twitching. "True."

"What about Father?" Darkfur asked anxiously.

"Still grieving over Mintcloud," Lightspirit said, her eyes sad beyond belief. "I told him about seeing her in a dream the other night – it seemed to make him happier for a time, but then he became even worse then before. Her death is eating at his soul."

Darkfur felt terribly for her father. He and Mintcloud had cared for and loved each other for many, many seasons. She had been his other half, and to have her wrenched away must be terrible for him.

"And Brownpaw?"

"Leafstar is reluctant to allow them to train. Her mind is very confused – I don't know what sort of dream StarClan sent, but it has clouded her judgment of her warriors. Brownpaw, Sunpaw and the others are frustrated. They have done little more then clean the elders' bedding for days now."

"Poor Brownpaw," Darkfur purred sympathetically. "I _wish _I was cleaning the elders' den."

"You always were lazy," Lightspirit teased, her whiskers twitching.

Darkfur shook her head. "No – it just seems like a luxury from all I have to do now." Just then Doveflight bounded over, her eyes anxious yet again. Darkfur stifled a sigh and forced herself to be patient with the new warrior.

"Yes, Doveflight?" she meowed as the silver she-cat hurried over.

"Darkfur, I – I went out hunting early this morning." Doveflight paused, her ears flicking anxiously. Darkfur's eyes narrowed. Something was eating at the she-cat, and it wasn't about which hunting patrol to join.

"I met one of my old friends not far over our border," Doveflight explained. "Sh-She told me about a black shape she had seen slinking around in her garden earlier in the day. She said her Twoleg had thrown something at it and injured it, but that whatever it was ran off into the woods."

Darkfur was confused; surely Doveflight knew better then to think the warriors could track this black shape now, whatever it was?

"And?" Darkfur prompted, still confused.

"I think we should… I think you need a patrol to check things out."

Darkfur pricked her ears in surprise. Doveflight was not a particularly forceful cat, so something must be really bothering her.

"Why?"

"Well, my friend mentioned a – a big, scraggly cat. A gray one."

Darkfur felt excitement rush to her paws. She shot upwards, scattering the remnants of the fresh-kill pile everywhere. "Where?" she demanded. "In the gardens? Why would Wolfclaw…No, never mind, that's not important."

Bounding up onto the Clawedrock, she let out a yowl loud enough to echo throughout the forest. Cats immediately swarmed into the clearing, their ears pricking and their tails flicking with excitement. Ravencall raced over to the rock, followed by Jadetail. The three apprentices, along with Tinyfern and Nettlestorm, burst into the camp. Their pelts were ragged from a battle session, but they sat down immediately and tipped their faces towards Darkfur.

"Everyone!" Darkfur called once the cats had settled. She could barely contain her own excitement, and paced on the rock. She felt a rolling in her stomach, but ignored it. "Doveflight believes that one of her kittypet friends may have spotted the dark shape that has been attacking us – but more importantly, the kittypet believes that Wolfclaw has also been in her garden."

Purrs of relief and jubilation swept through the Clan. Liverpaw's eyes shone at the mention of his mentor, and Tinyfern flicked his shoulder with her tail.

"We must lead a search party at once!" Jadetail called.

"Yes," Darkfur said, speaking quickly. "I'll lead it; I'll take Swiftwind, Nettlestorm, Gingerpelt, and Doveflight with me. And Liverpaw," she added as an after-thought. The young cat should get to see his mentor, and confront the horror that had attacked him for his own peace of mind.

Springing down from the rock, her patrol clustering around her, Darkfur called out to the rest of EarthClan. "We need the rest of the warriors and apprentices here to guard the camp. Tinyfern, you're in charge."

Her former mentor dipped her head. "I'll post a watch." Signaling to Ravencall, Tinyfern sent the black cat through the bushes to take up a post on the outside of the camp. Darkfur relaxed; Tinyfern obviously had things under control.

"Let's go," Darkfur commanded. She took the lead, enjoying the stretch of her muscles as she ran through the undergrowth. Swiftwind ran beside her, sometimes anxiously brushing her fur.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they both leaped over a log.

"Of course!" Swiftwind looked hurt at her harsh tone as Darkfur pulled slightly ahead of her mate. She regretted that she had been so snappish, but sometimes Swiftwind was just too attentive. She didn't want to think of the kits she may or may not be carrying at the moment. They had to find Wolfclaw before the lead disappeared again.

"Which nest, Doveflight?" Darkfur slowed down to let the silver she-cat take the lead. Darkfur ignored the weariness in her paws and hurried after Doveflight, keeping her eyes fixed intently upon the EarthClan she-cat's tail. Swiftwind ran a pace behind her, his tail up and ears pricked. Gingerpelt and Liverpaw followed grimly behind, their eyes narrowed into slits. The bare tree branches seemed ominous to Darkfur as she ran underneath of them. The crisp, cool air seemed to burn her lungs, and she snorted, hoping to clear her nose. The sky was gray, and Darkfur could only pray that it wasn't her warrior ancestors, warning her that this was a mistake.

"Here." The five cats slid to a halt in front of a pale gray fence, holes bored into it by wood borers. Darkfur sniffed the air hopefully, opening her mouth to draw any scents over her scent glands, but she couldn't pick up Wolfclaw's scent.

"Should we go into the garden?" Liverpaw asked nervously. His ginger fur was fluffed out, and Darkfur felt badly for him. Maybe she _shouldn't_ have invited him on this mission, but then, Liverpaw would be a warrior soon. He needed to learn to confront his fears, just like every other cat.

"I think we'll have to," Doveflight meowed, her tail twitching. "I don't like it, but Sandy probably has no idea that we're here."

"Sandy!" Swiftwind exclaimed.

Doveflight looked confused. Darkfur kneaded her paws on the ground. She had never imagined that Doveflight's friend was Sandy.

"Let's go," she commanded. "Sandy won't betray us."

"How do you know?" Gingerpelt challenged.

Darkfur met the she-cat's challenging stare easily. "Sandy is Swiftwind's sister." Glancing from left to right, knowing that she had to go in before the rest of the warriors, Darkfur gathered herself and leapt over the fence.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Doveflight asked uncertainly

Darkfur shook her head. "You may get hurt."

"No, I won't," Doveflight argued, the first time she had ever contested one of Darkfur's decisions. "Sandy knows me, and so do her Twolegs. _They_ won't know that I went to live in the woods."

Darkfur felt her scruff rise at the she-cat's challenge. She didn't like being showed up by any cat, but especially such a recently turned kittypet. But then she relaxed. "Go. And be careful, for StarClan's sake."

Doveflight crept across the open ground of the garden, her paws feather-light. Darkfur watched the silver she-cat go anxiously, expecting the Twolegs to leap out at any second and grab the EarthClan warrior. But Doveflight managed to get across the garden without being noticed, and she pulled up alongside the huge opening of the nest. Tapping her paw gently against the glass, she let out a soft yowl.

There was a commotion inside the Twoleg nest. Darkfur shivered at the voices of the Twolegs, and bared her teeth as the door opened slightly. A pale ginger she-cat shot out into the garden, purring in delight when she spotted Doveflight.

"Doveflight!" Sandy meowed, bounding over to her friend. Doveflight rubbed cheeks with Sandy before turning to beckon the patrol. Darkfur glanced from side to side, checking her cats. They seemed resolved, if not happy, to be entering Twoleg territory. Flicking her tail, they prowled into the open, keeping low. Sandy's eyes widened as the patrol approached. Darkfur could understand how she felt. Here were four, lean, strange cats stalking towards her, coming into her territory. Darkfur knew that her pelt, and her companions', were scarred and thin compared to Sandy's fluffy kittypet pelt. But the pale she-cat stood her ground as the EarthClan cats, and Darkfur and Swiftwind, settled in a half-ring around her.

"Sandy," Darkfur meowed, dipping her head. Sandy awkwardly did the same.

"Greetings," Gingerpelt meowed, settling down not far from Darkfur. Liverpaw sat beside her and barely glanced at Sandy. The pale she-cat was staring at Swiftwind.

"Do you know me?" he meowed slowly, watching his sister for any sign of movement or recognition.

"I feel as though I should," Sandy meowed, her nose twitching. "But…you look so different."

"It has been several seasons since our last meeting," Swiftwind acknowledged.

Sandy's tail-tip twitched. "Jerry?" she finally gasped in amazement.

Swiftwind dipped his head. "I am called Swiftwind now, Sandy. It's nice to see you again." Darkfur felt her heart ache with happiness for her mate as he touched noses with his sister for the first time in moons.

"Kyle?" Sandy asked.

"His new name is Badgerclaw. He's fine." But Darkfur noticed that her mate's eyes flashed, and she knew that he was thinking of his brother's betrayal, back in the gorge. The two brothers had not parted on good terms. She gently pressed her nose into Swiftwind's fur. He twitched his tabby tail gratefully.

"This is cute," Gingerpelt meowed sarcastically. "But we came here for a reason today Darkfur, or had you forgotten?"

Darkfur had to force her fur to lie flat at the she-cat's hostile tone. Unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the frozen earth, she turned to face Sandy. "Sandy have you seen a huge gray tom around here?"

Sandy tipped her head. "Yes."

"Where?" Darkfur gasped, excitement-spiked adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"He's here, right now."

"Why hasn't he tried to get home?" Gingerpelt demanded, stepping forward aggressively. "His Clan misses him!"

"I know," Sandy meowed, her eyes worried. "He talks about you all in his sleep, very often."

"So why hasn't he come home?" Liverpaw asked shakily.

"He can't," Sandy whispered, bowing her head. "He's very ill at the moment."

Darkfur felt her heart lurch. Had they come so close to finding Wolfclaw, only to lose him? "How ill?"

"He can't move. My housefolk have been treating him. He was badly banged up when he first came to us."

"Your housefolk treat cats?" Darkfur asked suspiciously.

Darkfur felt Swiftwind's tail tip on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Sandy's owners are vets – they take care of sick cats…and sometimes even dogs," Swiftwind explained to all of them.

Sandy shuddered. "I don't know how they touch the things. I would bring him out to see you all, but his leg is hurt. But I think he'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Gingerpelt demanded to know.

"Fairly," Sandy meowed coolly, obviously deciding not to be intimidated by the powerful she-cat. "Once he is better, I will bring him to meet you."

"Can we trust her?" Gingerpelt growled. Darkfur felt Swiftwind bristle beside her, and she gently placed her tail on his shoulder.

"I will trust her," Darkfur meowed, dipping her head to Sandy. "She has no reason to betray us."

"I smell Wolfclaw here," Liverpaw meowed wistfully, staring towards the nest. Darkfur pressed her nose to his flank. The young apprentice had a strong bond to his mentor, and Darkfur knew how much Liverpaw wanted Wolfclaw to return home.

Sandy turned to go, looking back at the EarthClan cats. "I will bring Wolfclaw to you when he is fully recovered. I know he misses his Clan."

Darkfur sighed, hating to leave without the EarthClan warrior. "Please take care of him, Sandy. His Clan needs him very badly."

Sandy nodded before bounding across the garden. The door slid open, as though a Twoleg had been waiting for her, and she slid quickly inside the warm nest. Darkfur stared after the sandy-colored she-cat, wondering what it was like to live in a Twoleg nest. It would be warm, she supposed, and free of dangers. But Darkfur could never live without her Clan, be it SkyClan or EarthClan. They were too much a part of who she was, as a cat and as a warrior. They depended on her, and she depended on them and that, she knew, was the basis of the warrior code.

"Darkfur." Darkfur glanced up from where she crouched by the fresh-kill pile, two days after returning from Twolegplace. Stripedpelt now padded towards her, his eyes stern.

Finishing her last bite of shrew, Darkfur shook and heaved herself to her paws. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Come to my den." Stripedpelt narrowed his eyes. "_Now._"

Feeling like a chastised kit, Darkfur followed the young medicine cat into his den, passing Liverpaw and Fishpaw as she went. The two littermates were play fighting in the dust, their paws kicking up chunks of dirt and sand. "Hold him down, Fishpaw," Darkfur urged as she passed, flicking Dirtpaw, who was watching his brother and sister, with her tail as she passed.

Inside the medicine cat den, Darkfur curled her paws underneath of her. "Did you have a dream?" Darkfur asked eagerly. She desperately needed her ancestors' guidance now. They had not spoken to her since her last dream had been interrupted, and she was discomfited by their quiet.

Stripedpelt blinked. "No. StarClan has been silent for a while now." He leaned over her side and placed one gentle paw on her belly.

"Stop!" Darkfur hissed instantly, leaping to her paws. Her whiskers trembled with fear when she saw a gleam of understanding pass through Stripedpelt's gaze.

"Time to move to the nursery, Darkfur," Stripedpelt meowed.

"No!" Darkfur meowed intensely, unable to meet the medicine cat's eyes. "You can't tell I'm pregnant from one touch, Stripedpelt."

"You're right; I can't. I can tell from the fear in your eyes."

"I have no fear," Darkfur growled, wishing she could believe it. "I can't be pregnant right now. I must lead this Clan."

Stripedpelt sighed and padded to the back of his den, where he picked up several bunches of leaves. Hurrying back, he dropped them at her paws. "Darkfur," he meowed soothingly, "It is time for this Clan to get a new leader."

"StarClan hasn't spoken," Darkfur whispered, wishing more then anything that they had. If StarClan would tell her or Stripedpelt who was meant to lead EarthClan, she _could _move to the nursery and nurse her kits like any other mother. But she couldn't.

"I never wanted this to happen," Darkfur told Stripedpelt heavily. "My kits won't have any sort of life. Look at Swiftwind and me – we're both exiles! But now it has happened and…and I don't know what to do."

"Does Swiftwind know?" Stripedpelt asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Darkfur meowed with a twitch of her tail, remembering the vivid dream of her mother. "But he hasn't said anything."

"He is waiting for you to come to terms with it and tell _him,_" Stripedpelt explained.

"Has he said anything?" Darkfur asked instantly, fear washing through her body. She felt a twitch in her stomach; her kits were anxious.

"No – no, Swiftwind would never do such a thing."

Darkfur relaxed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I know. Stripedpelt, we must find a new leader for this Clan. I must be with my kits – I can't be half a mother."

"I know," Stripedpelt meowed, allowing his gray-brown tail to rest on her flank for a moment. "But until StarClan speaks, I can do nothing, Darkfur."

Darkfur sighed heavily. "I understand. Thanks Stripedpelt. I had best go find Swiftwind."

"Hang on," Stripedpelt called. Darkfur turned, expecting him to try and comfort her further, but instead he nudged the leaves her had gotten from his stores towards her. "This is borage," he explained. "It will help you milk come."

Darkfur stared at the herb. Then, without a word, she leaned down to lick it up. _I must do what's best for my kits._ And a surge of protectiveness, so strong it nearly knocked her off her paws, coursed through her. She would fight StarClan itself and tear down the forest before a hair was harmed on her kits' heads.

"Thank you, Stripedpelt," Darkfur meowed finally, backing out of the den. The sunhigh patrol had just returned, bringing her mate back to the clearing. He was grooming one strong, tabby leg in the glowing sun, his long body stretched out on some shriveled ferns. Jadetail and Ravencall were padding into the forest together, possibly to go hunting, or maybe to just spend time together. Gingerpelt was now standing beside the three apprentices, nodding in approval as Liverpaw raked his claws across the ground, his torn ear perked up in excitement.

Swiftwind stood to meet her as Darkfur padded slowly across to him. Leaning close to his tabby ear, she whispered, "Let's go out."

Swiftwind nodded, his eyes concerned, and Darkfur led her mate out into the forest, her heart beating like a cornered mouse. How could she do this? They passed by many trees, their bare branches creaking in the cold breeze that had sprung up. Darkfur shivered through her thin pelt, wishing that the gorge was protecting her from the wind.

"Swiftwind, I'm going to have kits!" The voice that tore itself from Darkfur's throat sent a blackbird screeching into the sky. Darkfur couldn't look at her mate; she avoided his eyes, watching a crumbling leaf twist past her body. She heard a crunch, and then Swiftwind was beside her, twining his body around her thickening one. He didn't seem surprised by her revelation.

"It's okay," he whispered, his voice honey-soft. "Darkfur, we'll have the most beautiful kits in the world."

"But they'll be outsiders," Darkfur breathed, unable to contain her misery. "They'll never know a Clan, and I can't care for them. I have to lead EarthClan."

"It will work out," Swiftwind soothed. "_I'll_ lead the Clan, if I must. Darkfur, from the two of us our kits will learn the companionship of warriors, and Tinyfern will teach them to be strong. Lightspirit will show them compassion. They will be the best warriors this gorge has ever seen."

Darkfur leaned against Swiftwind, taking comfort in his presence. Maybe he was right. Maybe all she really needed was him and her faith to raise these kits. Maybe everything would be okay.

Darkfur ignored the voice that screamed that she was a naïve fool.

"Lightspirit's kits are coming!" The call, sounding in the early dawn a quarter moon after her talk with Swiftwind, made Darkfur scramble to her paws and race into the clearing, leaving Swiftwind still curled in their nest. Bursting into the clearing, Darkfur watched as Stripedpelt hurried out of the nursery and raced across to his den, disappearing and then reappearing moments later, carrying herbs.

Nettlestorm, Sootspots, and Fishpaw, who were the dawn patrol, all crowded near the nursery, trying to peer inside. Despite her pounding heart, Darkfur knew that her sister would never want so many cats near her when she was kitting. Padding up to them, trying to look calm despite the fear that washed over her, Darkfur meowed, "You three standing around won't make her kits come any faster! Go on."

Nettlestorm flicked his tail, looking like a scolded kit, and signaled to his patrol, which raced out of camp behind him. Swiftwind came up on her shoulder, licking down a tuft of fur.

"Don't upset yourself," he murmured, nuzzling her gently. "Remember the kits." She flicked his tail, and then he asked, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes. Tell Gingerpelt that she is in charge of the hunting patrol now. Tell her to take Tinyfern, Liverpaw, Greenear, and Ravencall. We need fresh-kill immediately." Swiftwind nodded and Darkfur barreled on, desperate to remember all of the duties that she had needed to perform. "Jadetail and Dirtpaw were going to clean out Volefoot's bedding today, so make sure that gets done. And I believe that Birdwing slept in that den last night too. Maybe it's about time that she became an elder, she doesn't seem very stable… That leaves Doveflight and Greenear to defend the camp with me."

"And me," Swiftwind added. "I'll assign sunhigh and dusk patrols as the cats come back, okay?"

"Okay," Darkfur agreed. "And make sure Greenear or Doveflight knows to guard the camp boundary."

Swiftwind sighed. "I _know_ that. Now would you go help your sister?" Nudging her gently, Swiftwind pushed her inside the nursery.

"I'm going, I'm going," Darkfur growled. She touched noses lovingly with Swiftwind before thrusting her way into the nursery; the thorns scraped her sides, and she winced. She really _was_ getting heavy.

Lightspirit was lying in her nest, her head resting on her paws. She was panting, but her fur was not yet matted with fear. Stripedpelt sat beside her, gently stroking her pale gray flank with his tail.

"No kits yet?" Darkfur asked in a low voice, going to Stripedpelt. Lightspirit didn't even seem to take notice that her sister was there.

"Not yet, Darkfur. These things take time. But I've given her raspberry, and she's as comfortable as I can make her."

"What does raspberry do?" Darkfur asked curiously as Stripedpelt checked his mate.

"Hopefully it will speed up the process, but who knows? It doesn't always work. Right now Lightspirit just needs to be comfortable." Darkfur noticed the unease in his eyes as bent down and licked Lightspirit's cheek lovingly.

"Is anything wrong?" Darkfur asked anxiously, taking notice of the unease.

Stripedpelt shook his head. "It's different though. I mean, Birdwing was just a Clanmate – this is my own mate. I'm worried something will go wrong."

"Do you think it will?" Darkfur asked anxiously, her heart in her throat. What if her sister… But no, that couldn't happen!

"Oh no. Just my worrying is all. See these gray hairs in my pelt? What do you think put them there?" Darkfur purred shakily as Lightspirit gasped, her eyes flying open wide as a powerful contraction raced through her

"You're doing well," Stripedpelt praised Lightspirit in a loving voice. "Get ready to push – I think the first kit is coming."

Lightspirit struggled to nod, and Darkfur shifted to her sister's face. Much to her surprise, her sister's amber gaze was calm. Her fur was now matted with sweat, but Lightspirit took a deep breath and pushed, her face contorting as though she were sprinting throughout the entire world.

Then, to Darkfur's shock, a tiny squeak sounded from Lightspirit's haunches. "A tom!" Stripedpelt meowed excitedly. Darkfur hurried over to the medicine cat, who was lapping at a tiny copy of himself. The dusky brown-gray fur was wet, but under Stripedpelt's licking tongue, the kit squirmed and let out a cry.

Lightspirit struggled to turn and see her son. Grasping him by the scruff, she dragged him up to her belly, and the tiny tom began to suck vigorously, his minuscule paws kneading Lightspirit's stomach.

"How many more?" Darkfur asked eagerly, wanting to see the rest of her kin lying by her sister's belly.

Stripedpelt looked confused. He pressed his paw to Lightspirit's belly and shook his head. "That's it." Darkfur wasn't sure why he looked so disappointed. He had one healthy, beautiful tom kit.

After a moment, Stripedpelt shook himself and nuzzled Lightspirit, gazing down at his tiny son with such love that Darkfur couldn't wait for her own kits to be born.

"He's so beautiful," Lightspirit whispered, looking choked with happiness. Darkfur purred in delight, touching noses with her sister. The tiny kit mewled again before going back to suckling.

"I told you so," Stripedpelt meowed. "Our son will be the best cat this forest has ever seen." His voice held all of a father's pride.

"He has the best of both," a soft voice whispered in Darkfur's ear. She glanced up from looking down at her kin, startled. "He'll have all of the power of EarthClan and all of the swiftness and pride of SkyClan. And he'll have the knowledge of a medicine cat and the strength of a warrior."

Darkfur relaxed. Mintcloud had been beside her precious daughter throughout this kitting, and the tiny tom had the blessings of his ancestors. Lightspirit's kit would not be punished for being the offspring of a medicine cat, or halfClan.

"I want to call him Falconkit," Lightspirit whispered, looking down at her tiny son. "Can we?"

"Of course we can," Stripedpelt purred. "His fur looks just like falcon feathers."

Darkfur nuzzled her kin. "Welcome to the gorge, Falconkit. May StarClan light your path." Then she turned and hurried out of the den, leaving her sister and her mate alone for a while, to enjoy their new family.

Swiftwind bounded over to her as soon as she emerged into the clearing. The dawn patrol had returned, and the sunhigh patrol was just getting ready to leave.

"Everything okay?" Swiftwind asked anxiously, obviously taking in her exhausted expression.

"Of course," Darkfur meowed, a purr working its way through her throat. "Lightspirit had one tom – Falconkit."

Meows of relief and purrs of delight swept through the Clan. Darkfur was shocked. This was not, after all, Lightspirit's Clan, but these cats were yowling the little kit's name as though he were their own.

Tinyfern slid into the nursery to check on the tiny kit and came out with her eyes shining. "Looks just like Stripedpelt." Then she signaled to Liverpaw, and the two cats hurried out of camp.

"Okay," Darkfur meowed. She knew that her eyes were shining and her tail was straight up in the air, but she couldn't help it. She was filled with such warmth and mothering protectiveness that she thought she could take on a lion. "Get on with the sunhigh patrol." Greenear nodded and signaled to Doveflight and Jadetail, who began to follow her willingly out of camp. Movement in the tunnel brought them both up short.

"Wolfclaw!"


	6. Chapter 6

The huge gray tom, his green eyes shining, pushed his way into camp. The sunhigh patrol backed up, and the Clan stared at the warrior in shock for a moment. Then, with a purr, Jadetail threw herself at the warrior, covering him with licks. A swell of voices rose in the clearing, welcoming their warrior home.

Darkfur stared at Wolfclaw, stunned. It was hard to tell that the tom had been wounded, except for a white pelt wrapped around his leg. Scars ran along his flanks, but his fur was fluffy and he was well-fed. After a few moments, Darkfur padded through the crowd, which parted for her like a stream.

"Welcome home, Wolfclaw," Darkfur meowed, dipping her head to the EarthClan cat. He stared at her for a moment before dipping his own head.

"Thank you for taking care of my Clan," he meowed.

"It…it was actually my pleasure." Darkfur felt the truth of her words run through her like a shock, but they were nothing if not true.

Sandy padded calmly into the clearing behind Wolfclaw, her pale sandy fur glowing in the weak sun. She dipped her head to Darkfur. "I told you I would bring him back."

"Thank you," Darkfur meowed, her throat choked. "If you would like, I could lead a patrol to escort you home."

Sandy gazed at her, and Darkfur shifted uncomfortably under Swiftwind's sister's amber eyes. "I will not be going home," she declared after a long moment.

The Clan stopped greeting Wolfclaw long enough to hear this announcement. Wolfclaw gently broke away from the Clan and padded over to Sandy, gently touching noses with her. "Sandy is my mate now," he declared to the Clan. "She is going to become a warrior and live in the forest with us."

Gingerpelt looked stricken, though most of the Clan was greeting Wolfclaw's new mate with excited mews. Gingerpelt's shoulders seemed to slump, and she padded slowly away, disappearing inside the warriors' den. Darkfur turned to Stripedpelt, confused.

"Yellowfur was Gingerpelt's sister," Stripedpelt sighed. "She must feel very betrayed right now."

Darkfur gazed at Wolfclaw, who was almost glowing with happiness. Sandy stood next to him, her eyes alight with joy. And, as she watched, the sun caught on the yellow she-cat's fur, and Darkfur saw another cat, a beautiful ginger she-cat, twining around Sandy.

"Yellowfur would be happy that Wolfclaw has moved on," Darkfur meowed, unconsciously saying her thoughts aloud. "I know that, if anything happened to me, I would want Swiftwind to find a new mate."

"I feel the same about Lightspirit," Stripedpelt meowed, casting a glance over his shoulder at the nursery. "Because love isn't just holding on – it's letting go."

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Paleflower. StarClan honors your dedication and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

The assembled cats cheered as the newly named Sandy wove her body around her new Clan, her eyes shining. Wolfclaw nuzzled her softly and whispered in her ear. She nodded, refusing to speak, and he hurried over to join Liverpaw outside of the apprentices' den. Paleflower went to assume her position at the fringes of the camp.

Darkfur yawned and stretched, feeling the tightening of her belly as she did so. Maybe she could visit Stripedpelt for a poppy seed or something; sleeping was becoming difficult in a den that felt smoldering despite the leafbare cold.

She jumped down from the Clawedrock. She wanted to go and see Lightspirit, but her sister was bone-weary from caring for Falconkit all day. She would visit her in the morning. Swiftwind approached her, his eyes tender.

"Let's go to sleep," he suggested.

"Oh? You mean I'm allowed?" Darkfur asked, bounding past her mate and sending up a spray of earth with her paws.

"So glad you haven't lost your sense of humor," Swiftwind sighed, padding after her into the den. Darkfur shook her head and promptly fell into a deep sleep filled with the mewling of kits.

Suddenly, a sharp nudge awoke her. Darkfur hissed in shock and swiped out a forepaw when she saw a shadow leaning over her, amber eyes gleaming in terror. Blood splattered the floor from Paleflower's muzzle.

Darkfur scrambled upwards, shocked. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I could have killed you!" She shuddered as she imagined Darkheart taking her over in Darkfur's desperation to protect her unborn kits.

Paleflower licked blood from her muzzle and shook her head. "I know I'm breaking my silence," she whispered. "But something's moving out in the woods and it smells – like you. And Swiftwind and Tinyfern."

"SkyClan scent?" Darkfur asked, pricking her ears. Then a wave of terror washed through her. "Is it an invasion?" she hissed. _Or are Liverpaw's attackers returning? _She couldn't say that out loud. It might cause the new warrior to panic.

"I don't know," Paleflower mewed, anxiety in every word. "I know you're tired but – "

"It's okay," Darkfur meowed, struggling to her paws. She nudged Swiftwind, who was instantly awake for once, his amber eyes wide in the shadowy gloom.

"Paleflower?" he hissed when he saw his sister. Darkfur hushed him.

"There's SkyClan scent out in the woods. Go wake the warriors and tell them to _silently_ make their way towards the camp entrance. Get two of the warriors to guard the nursery, and the apprentices to guard the elders' den."

Swiftwind nodded and slipped out of the den like a wraith. Darkfur crept out of the den after him, her paws as light as though she were stalking a mouse. Paleflower followed her. Darkfur was impressed by the she-cat. Though it was only her first day as a warrior, her stalking skills were rather good, and her fear-scent was muted. Darkfur could only suppose that Wolfclaw had taught his mate what to expect before returning to the forest with her.

Darkfur waited while warriors began silently appearing and slipping across the clearing to join her and Paleflower. Jadetail and Stripedpelt took up defensive positions outside the nursery. The apprentices were awoken last, but even they seemed to grasp the severity of the situation, because they hurried on silent paws across to the elders' den, where Birdwing and Volefoot were just stirring.

Darkfur signaled the rest of the cats to cluster around her, which they did, some jostling for space. "Nettlestorm, you and Wolfclaw take a patrol and search the perimeter of the camp. Better take Greenear and Doveflight with you. Leave when I say 'go.'"

Turning to the rest of her cats, Darkfur quickly hissed, "Swiftwind and I will lead another patrol. Sootspots, Gingerpelt, and Ravencall, you will join us." The three cats she had singled out nodded. "We go when I say 'now.' Give a good loud yowl if you find anything – if another patrol yowls, come around and outflank the enemy." Turning to her former mentor, Darkfur nodded, trying not to let her anxiety show.

"Tinyfern, that leaves the rest with you here at camp. You know what to do." The small white she-cat nodded, her green eyes grim. Beckoning to Paleflower, they padded over to where Jadetail and Stripedpelt were standing, their pelts raised and claws out, ready to defend the nursery.

"Go!" Darkfur cried. The first patrol raced into the night, their pounding paws quickly disappearing. "Now!" Signaling with her tail, she raced into the forest, Swiftwind hurrying alongside her.

"If this gets dangerous, you must leave," he hissed. "You're less then a quarter moon from kitting – you should be in the nursery."

Darkfur met her mate's eyes, and all of the loving concern she saw there. "Swiftwind, I will do what I must to protect these cats." But fear for her kits surged through her, and she unsheathed her claws. _Nothing_ would hurt her kits. _Nothing._

Flicking her tail to the left and right, she ordered her patrol to split up. Running in a ragged pattern now along the SkyClan border, they began checking for scents. Darkfur looked out over her homeland, and her heart cried with longing.

A loud yowling made her jerk in surprise; one of the patrols had found the intruders. "No!" Darkfur gasped. The sounds echoed from the camp, which she had left the least guarded. She had though the intruders were in the forest! Now Lightspirit might be in danger. And Falconkit!

"Back to camp!" she shrieked at her patrol, who fell in beside her, their eyes stretched wide in terror and their breaths coming in gasps.

"Swiftwind!" Darkfur gasped, twisting her head to stare at her mate. He was keeping pace beside her, cutting his stride in half to match her kit-weighted body. "Go ahead and help the others," Darkfur commanded. "I'll be fine."

Swiftwind glanced around at the other members of the patrol. "We will protect her, Swiftwind," Gingerpelt growled. "Go!"

Putting on a burst of speed that only he was capable of, Swiftwind launched himself into the nearest tree. Barely pausing, he took a running leap and soared into the branches of the next tree. Darkfur could feel the admiration of the EarthClan cats around her, and she felt a burst of pride in her mate. But it didn't last for long; soon he disappeared, and Darkfur had to keep her paws moving.

Just when Darkfur was beginning to wonder if they would ever reach the clearing – and whether or not she would be in fighting shape when they arrived – her patrol burst out of the bushes to be confronted by a horrendous scene.

The wind had blown away the yowls and screeches of cats fighting, but they were there. SkyClan cats, her family, were squaring off against EarthClan cats, her friends. Wolfclaw was battling Badgerclaw, the two toms matched blow for blow despite Wolfclaw's old injuries. Jadetail and Cherrytail were crouched, hissing, in front of the nursery.

Darkfur felt her heart sink. How could she fight these cats? They were her family. Her patrol launched itself into the heaving mass of cats, their yowls splitting the night and filling it with bloodlust.

Her hesitation lasted only a moment longer. Jadetail had been holding her own against Cherrytail, but Sparrowpelt was creeping up behind the gray she-cat, obviously determined to help his sister. If Jadetail was defeated, the nursery would be open to invasion.

_Lightspirit._

With a ringing yowl, Darkfur launched herself on top of her Clanmate, raking her thorn-sharp claws down his sides. Sparrowpelt screeched and turned on her, raising his paw for a hefty blow.

For a heartbeat, everything froze. Sparrowpelt stared at her, his eyes widening. Darkfur stared up at him, waiting for the blow that would never come.

Swiftwind bowled into Sparrowpelt, raking his claws across the older tom's muzzle. "You used to be my friend," Swiftwind snarled. "But you will…not…hurt…Darkfur!" Each word was punctured by a blow, and Sparrowpelt gave up with a howl and tore away, flashing a regretful glance over his shoulder.

"Blood is spilling blood," Darkfur whispered in terror, watching Tinyfern, her sides flecked with blood, hissing in Petalnose's face.

Nettlestorm raced over to them, her sides heaving. "We can handle it, Darkfur," Nettlestorm panted. "We won't make you fight your kin."

Darkfur shook her head. Out of nowhere, Sootspots flashed past, his teeth bared in a snarl, nipping at Rockfang's heels. Darkfur stared in horror at her father. His fur was torn and he was bleeding heavily from a throat wound.

"No!" Darkfur launched herself on Sootspots, bowling the EarthClan tom over. He hissed and his claws lashed out; Darkfur leapt up off of him as pain sliced through her belly and watched her father race away, his amber gaze boring into her as though he wanted nothing more then to stop and just speak to his daughter.

_Run far, my father. It isn't safe for you here._ Sootspots shoved her off of him, his eyes blazing with anger. "Why did you stop me!" he yowled as Swiftwind and Nettlestorm bounded over. The camp was empty of EarthClan cats now as Gingerpelt sent Silverpaw running with one blow of sheathed paws.

"He is my father," Darkfur panted. She staggered and dropped heavily to her side; something was wrong.

"She's bleeding!" Swiftwind howled, his fear-scent suddenly swamping out even the smell of blood. Darkfur looked down at herself; her beautiful black fur was matted with red liquid.

"StarClan, no!" Lightspirit wailed, racing out of the nursery.

"Move!" Darkfur barely detected Stripedpelt's scent as he shoved his way between them. The fear that clouded his gaze actually gave Darkfur a jolt of anxiety. Why was Stripedpelt staring at her as though she were a ghost?

"Go tend the others," Darkfur mumbled. "I'm fine."

Her vision swam, and the last words she heard made her jerk; "Her kits are coming!"

Lightspirit watched over her sister all night. Her matted pelt, full of blood and briars, needed to be cleaned, but Lightspirit was scared of disturbing the cobwebs that were plastered on her belly. Sootspots had accidently sliced her with his claws in their struggle. The tom waited outside now, his head hanging and his eyes pleading. He wouldn't even eat, he felt so bad.

Stripedpelt worked diligently on Darkfur even now, his eyes shadowed with tiredness. Lightspirit was grateful that her mate was there. If anyone could save Darkfur, it was he.

"I have to get the kits out," he growled after stabilizing Darkfur. Lightspirit nodded; even now, her sister's sides rippled with contractions that were as powerful as she.

"She can't lose anymore blood," Lightspirit meowed while Stripedpelt worked. "How are you going to get the kits out?"

Stripedpelt grimaced. "I'm not. My claws are too large."

Lightspirit felt horror race through her when she realized that her mate was staring at her. But then she took a shuddering breath. She was a medicine cat, and this was her sister.

Taking another deep breath, Lightspirit went around to Darkfur's haunches and saw the first kit's head appearing. "Ha!" she exclaimed softly. "I don't think I need to do anything."

Stripedpelt joined her and watched silently as Darkfur's body worked to push the kits out. The she-cat shuddered in her unconscious state and whimpered in pain. Outside, Lightspirit heard Swiftwind echo the whimper. Her sister's mate paced outside, not allowed into the medicine cat den.

"The first kit's coming," Stripedpelt murmured. A moment later, he came and laid the kit beside her. Lightspirit bent her head and lapped at the tiny kit roughly, not even caring whether it was a she-cat or a tom right now. She just wanted her sister to be okay.

Knowing that the new kit could not suckle from Darkfur, Lightspirit picked it up and curled up with the kit – a tiny tom – in another nest. A short while passed before Stripedpelt carried the second kit to her – a tawny-brown she-kit. Lightspirit stared at the little kit, shocked. She had never seen such a color before. Finally, Stripedpelt came over to her, his head hanging, and a drooping kit in his mouth. However, he did not put her in the nest.

"What about her?" Lightspirit asked.

"She's dead. I couldn't get her to breathe," Stripedpelt whispered around his sorrowful bundle. Lightspirit felt pain pierce her like a claw. Her poor sister. She had gone through so much, and now one of her precious kits was dead.

"Will she recover?" Lightspirit asked Stripedpelt. "Was the birth bad for her?"

"I think she'll recover…but maybe you should examine her as well."

"I trust you," Lightspirit meowed, reaching a paw towards Stripedpelt. Her mate sighed, his tail drooping.

"I feel so unknowledgeable sometimes. I was so young when Waterfern died…I know she didn't teach me all she could have."

"I know," Lightspirit murmured. "But maybe you'll see her in StarClan and she can help you."

Stripedpelt stared at her, his sharp eyes missing nothing. Lightspirit stared back at him, hoping that she looked calm. Stripedpelt sighed and touched noses with her before padding into the clearing, carrying Swiftwind's dead daughter. Lightspirit heard murmured words and a moment later Swiftwind hurried into the medicine cat den. He went straight to Darkfur, nosing her gently.

"Rest well, my love," Swiftwind whispered. "I'll take care of everything. We still have two beautiful kits that need names when you wake up." Lightspirit looked away, sure that she hadn't been supposed to hear that. Swiftwind padded over to her, his amber eyes widening as he took in his two kits. Then he purred hoarsely, lapping at them both.

"I had hoped they would look more like Darkfur," he murmured, obviously trying to joke.

"The little tom does," Lightspirit encouraged, gently stroking the black-and-gray fur of the tom.

Swiftwind nodded, his eyes half-closed. Then he meowed, "Jadetail has been looking after Falconkit, but he's hungry. Do you want me to bring him here?"

"Yes, please," Lightspirit sighed. "He eats like a full-grown warrior, not a kit." And she couldn't keep the pride out of her mew that she knew must hurt Swiftwind.

However, the tabby tom didn't acknowledge it; he slid out of the den and was back in a few moments carrying Falconkit. The tiny kit mewled and nestled down against her fur, and Lightspirit sighed, staring over at her sister's hunched form.

_Come on, Darkfur. Your kits need you!_

Darkfur writhed in pain, unable to see. She yowled soundlessly, praying for release. Praying for her kits safety.

_Please StarClan, help me!_

As though answering her prayers, the pain cleared and Darkfur opened her eyes to a meadow, sunny and warm. Her ears pricked eagerly when she heard the soft scuffling of prey. Dropping into a crouch, she crept forward, scenting the mouse before she saw it.

She was about to leap when a paw flashed out of nowhere and the mouse was snatched up. Darkfur's breath caught as Mintcloud padded into the open, followed by Rainfur and Cloudstar. A young tom, unknown to Darkfur, was followed by a young kit, still unsteady on its paws.

"Darkfur," Cloudstar meowed, dipping his head. Darkfur returned the greeting, but she could not take her eyes off the tiny she-kit. It looked so much like Swiftwind.

"Please, Darkfur, we will explain, but first you must hear us out," Rainfur meowed insistently, padding up beside her. Darkfur nodded, managing to tear her gaze away from the tiny kit.

"The First Clan," Cloudstar began. Instantly, Darkfur remember the last dream that she had had – the one that had been interrupted.

"Who is it?" she asked instantly. "Are they really EarthClan's ancestors? Do they exist?"

Rainfur sighed. "Young Darkfur – _we_ are the First Clan." Darkfur started in surprise.

"How is that possible?" she asked tentatively. "You are StarClan."

"We are," Cloudstar agreed. "When we first appeared to the EarthClan leaders, moons and moons ago, when they were still a roving Clan, we told them that if they lived by the warrior code, we would bless their leaders with nine lives."

"So that's why they are so similar to us," Darkfur murmured. Her curiosities about the Clan that she had helped were finally becoming clear to her. She had wondered so many times about EarthClan's customs and beliefs. Here they were, laid out in front of her like a lake, clear and lucid.

"Yes," Mintcloud agreed, padding forward. "They did not follow the warrior code though – not until _you_ taught it to them. They turned to us for nine lives, and that was all. They did not know our names, and for the longest time, their dead cats faded into oblivion, unable to reach their ancestors."

"But where did EarthClan come from?" Darkfur pressed.

The three cats exchanged glances. "It is not a place you need to know of right now," Rainfur meowed finally. He raised his tail when Darkfur protested. "In time." So Darkfur contented herself with a grumble.

"EarthClan was once SkyClan," Mintcloud meowed, her tail flicking back and forth. "When the first SkyClan came to the gorge, some cats were convinced that they were not meant to stop here. They continued on, forming a Clan of their own. We came to them in their time of chaos, yet it seemed to do little good. Now EarthClan has returned home."

"So what I am meant to do?" Darkfur asked. "Should I invite them to join SkyClan? That isn't my place."

"No," Mintcloud agreed. "It isn't your place. EarthClan and SkyClan can learn to coexist peacefully. Those earthshakers – they were a warning, Darkfur."

Darkfur shuddered as she remembered the earth-rumbling quakes that had stricken the gorge during her apprenticeship.

"Why did EarthClan follow those horrendous things?" Darkfur muttered.

"A story for another time," Cloudstar meowed smoothly.

"Okay…" Darkfur knew just to accept the dodge, instead of pursue it. "Then what am I to do about Darkheart?"

The StarClan cats looked at each other again. "Darkheart can exploit weaknesses to enter a cat's mind – but you already know this."

"What is my weakness?" Darkfur demanded to know.

"You are sensitive and emotional and kind, Darkfur, something that Darkheart sees as a weakness. You have suffered many losses as well, which makes it even easier for her. _And_ you are kin."

"What does she want?" Darkfur demanded to know.

"Absolute revenge," Cloudstar sighed. "There is very little we can do to stop her – we cannot interfere with the cats in the Place of No Stars. It is forbidden."

"So we just let her slip in and out of my mind whenever she pleases?" Darkfur demanded, outraged.

"You can learn to block her, my daughter," Mintcloud meowed, coming up on Darkfur's shoulder. "Only you can overcome your past."

"How?" Darkfur whispered, her voice raw with grief. Pain seared her heart when she looked at her mother, even after all the moons since her death. And she could not forget her deep-seated anger at EarthClan for taking her away.

"Let me go," Mintcloud whispered. "I am happy here, Darkfur, and you and your sister will not join me for many moons yet."

Darkfur bowed her head. Mintcloud nuzzled her and then meowed, "There is someone I wish for you to meet."

Darkfur looked up and Mintcloud ushered the little kit forward. The tiny copy of Swiftwind ran up to her and touched noses with her. "Is this…my kit?" Darkfur rasped, staring down at the little she-kit.

Mintcloud bowed her head. "She is. Stripedpelt did his best – and you still have a kit waiting for you when you awaken. She needs you. But this little kit needs a name."

"Oh," Darkfur meowed, staring down at her tiny daughter.

"She cannot gain a voice in StarClan without a name, Darkfur," Cloudstar rumbled.

"Hopekit." The name echoed in Darkfur's mind, and she nodded and touched noses with her tiny daughter.

"Thank you," Hopekit meowed, her tiny voice echoing in Darkfur's ears. She nuzzled her daughter, love pouring from every part of her.

"You smell just like your father," Darkfur whispered. "Serve your Clan well, my sweet, precious daughter."

"I will," Hopekit mewed. "And I'll watch over you and Father and my sister forever."

"I know you will," Darkfur purred hoarsely. "But I would give anything for it to be different." Tucking her little kit by her side, just wanting a few moments to be a mother to her, Darkfur turned to face the young tom. She jerked in surprise.

"Sootspot's son?" she meowed. He dipped his head.

"In life, I was Jasper, Sootspot's son."

"You did die, then." Darkfur winced at the words, which sounded so much harsher then she had intended.

Jasper nodded. "Yes. But I admire my father for what he did for me. And I have a place among the stars now."

"Did," Darkfur gulped, "did you see what killed you?"

"A big, dark tom," Jasper meowed promptly, as though he had been waiting a long time to tell her. "But I don't know who he is or where he came from. Be careful, Darkfur."

Darkfur nodded and Jasper touched noses with her before padding back into the undergrowth.

"It is time to go, Darkfur," Mintcloud sighed. "Do not fear for Hopekit; I will look after her."

"I know you will, Mother," Darkfur whispered. Her tiny kit skipped happily to stand with Mintcloud.

"Be strong, Darkfur," a voice whispered to her as fog slipped over her eyes. "StarClan has chosen you."

Fire ran down Darkfur's belly as she struggled awake. A hunched tabby form lay beside her nest and she slowly, painfully, reached out a paw and touched Swiftwind.

Her mate jumped awake, his eyes snapping open as though expecting an attack. His breath whooshed out, hitting Darkfur's fur, when he saw her open eyes.

"Oh, Darkfur," Swiftwind sighed. Darkfur purred hoarsely as he nuzzled her, and she felt all of the happiness that she had felt with Hopekit rush through her again.

"Hopekit's okay," Darkfur whispered. "She's happy."

"Hopekit?" Swiftwind meowed in confusion.

"Our daughter," Darkfur sighed. "The one that died."

Swiftwind stiffened. "You saw her?"

"Yes. In StarClan. Mintcloud is looking after her."

Swiftwind purred, his mew cracked with exhaustion. Darkfur wondered how long she had been sick. Had her little daughter opened her eyes yet? Did she know who she was? Was she safe and happy and fed?

"Our little son died," Swiftwind whispered. "I named him just before you woke up – just before he went to StarClan." Darkfur jerked in her nest, his words shocking her.

"I didn't know we had a son," Darkfur whispered. Her mind became a tangle of thistles, making her bleed heartache.

"We did," Swiftwind murmured. "I named him Wrenkit just before he… He was so weak, Darkfur. I couldn't bear it."

Darkfur comforted her mate as her heart fell to pieces. Why had her kits died? Why had StarClan taken so much from her? She wanted to wail aloud at the unfairness of it all, but it wouldn't bring her kits back.

"At least he's with Hopekit. Where's our daughter?" Darkfur asked, desperate to be with her last kit, her little, breathing, living daughter.

"With Lightspirit. She's nursing her alongside Falconkit. I-I promised her that we would name her when you woke up."

"I want to go see her," Darkfur meowed. Wincing, she dug her claws into the moss and heaved herself to her paws. She was relieved that Swiftwind didn't protest. She _had_ to see her kit.

The clearing was totally silent, despite the sun being high in the sky. "Where is everyone?" Darkfur asked, leaning against Swiftwind.

"Out on patrol," Swiftwind said. "Or grieving. They fell in love with our kits. Now they grieve for us."

"They are good friends," Darkfur whispered. _Good enough to sacrifice your kits for?_ The thought, like a trailing vine, whispered through her mind like a tantalizing drop of water. Oh StarClan, what could she do?

In the nursery, Lightspirit was curled around Falconkit and another, smaller kit. Breathing well, eyes already open, was a tiny she-kit. Her tawny-brown fur was like nothing Darkfur had ever seen before, yet it was beautiful. She nuzzled her little kit.

"Are you my mother?" the little she-kit squeaked. "Lightspirit told me my mother would come today."

"I am," Darkfur whispered. Despite the pain in her stomach, she curled around her little kit, grateful that StarClan had left her one precious scrap of fur.

"What are we going to call her?" Swiftwind asked, padding up behind them. The tiny kit obviously knew her father; she launched herself at him with a happy squeal. _This_ kit, Darkfur knew, was healthy and strong. _This_ kit could swim a river, leap a gorge, and fly into the stars. _This_ was her daughter.

"Swankit," Darkfur whispered.

Lightspirit purred. "She doesn't look much like a swan."

Darkfur glared at her sister. "She will be as graceful and fierce as one. I know it."

_You are a good mother, my sweet daughter. I told you so._ Mintcloud's softly teasing voice made Darkfur purr tiredly.

Lightspirit was watching her sadly, her eyes wide. Darkfur looked at her sister, so calm when everything seemed to be shattering around them. Darkfur wished she could be more like her.

"Swiftwind, you should fetch Darkfur a piece of fresh-kill from the pile," Lightspirit meowed suddenly. "I think she can eat now."

Darkfur nodded; she was ravenous. "Bring something for me too!" Swankit called after her father as he padded out of the den. Darkfur purred; her little kit couldn't eat any prey yet. She turned to her sister, expecting to see amusement there as well, but Lightspirit was staring at the tiny kit, her tail flicking.

Darkfur padded over to her sister, wondering if anything was disturbing her. Lightspirit beckoned to her with her tail, and Darkfur bent over her sister's nest, wondering if anything was truly wrong. Obviously Lightspirit didn't want the kits to hear of it.

"StarClan spoke to me last night, Darkfur," Lightspirit whispered. Darkfur caught her breath at her sister's urgent tone. "They told me that '_In a blaze of glory, one bird will rise on high and make fire to its will._'"

Darkfur shook her head over the strange prophecy. "What does this mean?" Then Darkfur looked at her precious kit, playing harmlessly on the nursery floor with Falconkit. She shook her head. It was a coincidence, was all. Her kit – and Lightspirit's kit – would be happy and healthy and strong. StarClan had no need to make prophecies about them.

"I don't know," Lightspirit meowed worriedly.

"Until we know what it means," Darkfur mewed, straightening, "I can do nothing." She winced as her wound pulled. Swiftwind returned with prey, and Darkfur laid down in a nursery nest for the first time, her tiny kit scrambling over her. Everything had to be okay now. It just had to be.

Darkfur awoke a few days later feeling completely refreshed. Stripedpelt had overestimated how terrible her wound had seemed in the wake of having her kit; she was nearly fighting fit again. Swankit bundled out of their nest, bouncing to her paws, ready to play. Lightspirit still snoozed comfortably in her nest, Falconkit wrapped in her belly fur after a late-night play session with Swankit.

Darkfur ushered her kit out into the gray dawn, where the camp was becoming active. Wolfclaw was heading out on the dawn patrol, and Swiftwind was stretching in the middle of the clearing, his jaws parted in a wide yawn.

Swankit bounded over to her father, her small tail waving. The little kit had no idea that she was not an EarthClan cat; she didn't understand why she smelled differently from the others. She was a kit, and willing to accept things that older cats couldn't. Darkfur envied her little daughter.

Darkfur padded over to Swiftwind and brushed against him. "Stripedpelt gave me the all-clear yesterday," she informed him "So we're going out for battle training today."

Darkfur knew she had to stay battle-fit. An attack could come at any time from anywhere, and she would defend her new family with every ounce of strength in her body. She would die to defend Swankit if she had to.

Swiftwind sighed, his ears drooping. "Thank StarClan, I get to have my mate throw me around again."

Darkfur purred, remembering their training sessions as apprentices. Swankit looked up at her, and Darkfur gently licked her daughter on the ear. "Can I come?" Swankit demanded in her tiny voice. "_Please?_"

Darkfur chuckled at her little kit's eagerness. She was a warrior in the making. "No, Swankit, you have to stay and protect the camp with Falconkit and Lightspirit. Can you do that?"

Swankit puffed up her little tawny chest. "Of course!" she squeaked. Suddenly, Dirtpaw padded by, and Swankit raced off after him, batting at his tail and begging to be taught the hunter's crouch.

"Hm," Swiftwind meowed as he led Darkfur out of the EarthClan camp. "I have _no idea_ where she gets the energy from."

Darkfur purred at the sarcasm in his voice. When they reached the training hollow, they squared off against on another. Darkfur reared up on her hind legs before Swiftwind could begin and get a paw up on her with his weight. Using her speed, she turned nimbly on her hind legs and flicked a claw neatly through Swiftwind's pelt, parting the tabby fur like a rock parts a stream. Swiftwind growled and bowled her over, squashing her with his heavy weight.

Thinking fast, Darkfur rolled onto her back, exposing her soft belly fur and the half-healed weal, and bucked her hind legs, throwing her mate across the clearing. Swiftwind landed on all four paws and instantly went on the attack again.

Spinning again, Darkfur took all of her weight onto her forepaws and flicked out her powerful hind legs, clipping Swiftwind in the chest. He growled again and twisted in a roll, sweeping her paws out from under her. Both SkyClan cats went down in a tangle of paws and tails, yowling at one another.

Eventually Darkfur shoved her mate off of her and sat up, cleaning her fur of dust and sand. Swiftwind purred and touched her cheek with his nose.

"Even wounded, your skill never deserts you," he praised.

"Of course not," Darkfur replied loftily. With a teasing look in her eyes, she bounded over to a tree branch. She stared up at it, wondering if it was at all possible that she could climb so soon after being injured.

With a shrug, she reared up and dug her forepaws into the bark. Leaping with her back legs, she scrambled less-then-gracefully up the tree. A moment later, Swiftwind joined her. "To the top?" he asked, flashing her a daring look.

"To the top!" Darkfur agreed, launching herself upwards. The physical exercise, after being cramped in a nest for so long, felt wonderful. Her muscles stretched and lengthened beneath her pelt, relishing their freedom once more.

At the top, she and Swiftwind nestled side-by-side. Darkfur sighed, looking out over the forest. She could barely see the gorge from here and she realized, with a pang, how much that seemed to be true in her own life.

"It seems so far away," Swiftwind murmured, echoing her own thoughts.

"I wonder if we can ever go back," Darkfur sighed. Her homesickness ached deep in her chest. She wanted Swankit and Falconkit to see their Clan, to hear the wind whistling through the gorge and sleep in the moss-riddled dens that kept the Clan warm on even the coldest days. She wanted them to soar through the trees and leap into the air after prey. She wanted to scold them for climbing the rocks when they shouldn't be and to teach them everything that was SkyClan.

Suddenly, she jerked. Yowling was sounding far below. Darkfur peered through the tree branches and saw Dirtpaw standing there, his fur fluffed out with fear.

Darkfur felt dread course through her body. Why, when everything seemed so right, did everything have to go wrong?

Trusting her instincts, Darkfur slithered down the tree, hardly pausing to shake her paws. They were tough; no splinters could get into them. Swiftwind landed beside her, his fur already standing on end.

"What's wrong?" Darkfur rasped. Dirtpaw took a deep breath; he had obviously run a long way.

"There – There is yowling over the SkyClan border. Cats fighting. We were patrolling when we heard it. Jadetail told me to come find you."

Darkfur unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. How long had it taken Dirtpaw to reach her? What if her Clan was injured?

"Run back to camp and alert Tinyfern," Darkfur ordered the exhausted apprentice. "Make sure the kits are in the nursery and the camp is prepared for an attack. We don't know what's out there," she finished grimly.

Dirtpaw shot off, and Darkfur gathered herself before sprinting into the undergrowth, her paws skimming the ground. Swiftwind raced beside her. They were at the SkyClan border in moments, their fear pushing their paws faster.

"The yowling has faded," Wolfclaw reported as soon as he saw them. "But…" His voice trailed away, and Darkfur knew what he meant. The scent of blood was on the breeze.

"We're going," Darkfur gasped. She made the split-second decision before she could think. She could be killed for crossing the border. She might never see Swankit again. But she could _not_ leave her Clan to die.

Wolfclaw dipped his head, accepting her decision without argument. Jadetail nodded, her eyes narrowed and her pelt bristling with fear. Doveflight and Sootspots glanced at each other and unsheathed their claws. They were ready.

Darkfur signaled the patrol and they crept warily over the border. All of them knew that this was no ordinary enemy that SkyClan was fighting. This was the unnamed terror that had stalked all of them for so long. How Darkfur knew it, she didn't know. But she wasn't a mouse-brained fool.

Darkfur kept her eyes and ears open. She could die at any moment if an attack came. Jadetail touched Darkfur's shoulder with her tail.

"If I die," Jadetail whispered in Darkfur's ear, echoing Darkfur's own thoughts, "then take care of Ravencall. He doesn't know how to grieve."

Darkfur nodded to the gray she-cat that she had once so readily fought with. She saw Jadetail as a friend now, despite everything. They were joined in their struggle for their Clans and their loved ones.

No SkyClan patrol attacked them, though the dawn patrol should have been out by now. Darkfur took a chance and warily put on a burst of speed, hearing her patrol running behind her. Swiftwind's fur brushed her own. If both of them died, Swankit would be left parentless.

Darkfur found herself looking down into the gorge, her home, the wind-swept canyons reminding her of better times.

There were no cats.

Darkfur took a deep breath and yowled, "Leafstar, are you there? Sharpclaw?" Her mew echoed throughout the gorge, but no cat answered. Blood littered the floor below.

"Sadness breeds here," Wolfclaw meowed slowly.

There was a rustle of movement; the patrol gathered tightly together, their claws unsheathed. Darkfur's eyes narrowed. This was the moment. She lifted her tail, ready to give the signal to attack.

"Darkfur! Thank StarClan, Darkfur!"

"Blueshadow?" Darkfur asked in blank shock, staring at her old friend. The blue-gray she-cat emerged from the bushes at the top of the gorge. Elmkit and Thymekit followed her. Both the kits and queen were very thin. What was the SkyClan queen doing up here, the worst possible place for kits? They would freeze to death in the wind.

"What has happened here?" Swiftwind demanded, shouldering his way to stand in front of Darkfur.

"A-An attack," Blueshadow croaked. "Sharpclaw ordered me up here to hide. I-It was terrible, Darkfur. Blood everywhere. The whole Clan fought – even Sagefrost."

"Where is Sagefrost now?" Darkfur demanded to know, looking around for her kin. He couldn't be dead. She couldn't lose more of her family.

"Safe," Blueshadow gulped. "I saw him hide in the elders' den."

"Who attacked you?"

"Y-Your father. R-Rockfang."

**A/N: Okay, well, this is a much longer chapter then usual, but I figure I had to try and make it up to you guys for not writing. This chapter is **_**really**_** long, but I couldn't find a better place to cut it off – you all know how much I love leaving you guys in suspense! The review button doesn't bite people, so USE IT! **


	7. Chapter 7

Darkfur's world spun. "How could Rockfang attack all of you?" Darkfur demanded to know. This was her father. He was as kind as the most attentive queen. He couldn't hurt anyone who wasn't his enemy.

"I – I knew it," a voice meowed from behind her. Sootspots padded forward, his eyes grim. "That's why I attacked him," he growled at Darkfur. "I knew it was him from the moment I saw him. _He_ killed Jasper, and why I don't know." Sootspots bared his teeth. "But you can guarantee that I _will_ find out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darkfur asked, shaking on her paws. She couldn't understand…her father, trying to kill his Clan? How? _Why?_

Sootspots flattened his ears. "You were grieving, Darkfur, and I grieved with you. I couldn't say anything to add to your grief, especially when I discovered that it was your father."

Darkfur felt her heart sink. "Oh StarClan," Darkfur whispered, swaying on her paws. She spun to face Blueshadow. "How could my father take on a whole Clan?" Darkfur hissed, the fur on her shoulders rising. Being angry was easier then believing the wild accusations. This was her _father_, the cat who had comforted and raised her since kithood.

"You didn't see him, Darkfur," Blueshadow meowed, her voice hushed. She drew her kits closer to her belly. "If I live forever, I will never forget it. His eyes were _red,_ and he smelled of blood. No cat could escape him. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life. He fights like a hundred cats, faster and stronger then any cat should ever be who lives of flesh and bone."

Darkfur felt a sinking sensation. She knew then how her father had taken on all of SkyClan.

"Where is every cat?" Wolfclaw asked, shoving his way forward. "Did he kill them all?" Darkfur and Swiftwind flinched, and Darkfur felt Jadetail's tail on her flank. The she-cat was trying to comfort her.

"No," Blueshadow groaned. "He left, only a few moments before you arrived. The entire Clan chased after him."

Darkfur swung around, her eyes wide. "We have to find them." Wolfclaw and Sootspots nodded, their eyes grim. Fear-scent came from Doveflight, but her legs were firm as she went to stand beside Sootspots. She would fight.

Darkfur didn't need to look at Jadetail. She had to keep the she-cat away from the fighting, for Ravencall's sake. "Jadetail, run back to camp and fetch reinforcements. We may need them. And then come back here and hunt for Blueshadow and Sagefrost. They can't do it on their own."

Jadetail nodded, her relief palpable. Blueshadow touched Darkfur's flank as the former SkyClan she-cat signaled to her patrol. "I was wrong about you, Darkfur," Blueshadow whispered. "Forgive me."

Darkfur stared into her friend's eyes. "I already have." Signaling again to her patrol, Darkfur headed into the undergrowth, her paws relishing the rocks underfoot again. Swiftwind kept his nose to the ground, his eyes lighting up to be back in his old territory.

_I just hope it isn't the last time we ever see it._

Lightspirit lifted her head as Stripedpelt hurried into the nursery, anxiety crackling on his pelt like a thunderstorm.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly, shooting her to paws and disentangling herself from Swankit and Falconkit. The two kits squeaked in protest before falling back to sleep, tired after playing all morning.

"Darkfur has led a patrol into SkyClan territory," Stripedpelt growled so the kits couldn't hear. "Jadetail has just returned; our warriors are going to fight."

"No!" Lightspirit gasped. "Darkfur would never attack our Clan!"

"It isn't Darkfur," Stripedpelt growled. "It's Rockfang. He attacked and SkyClan set off in pursuit of him. Darkfur has taken Swiftwind, Wolfclaw, Doveflight, and Sootspots to follow."

Lightspirit's world spun. _Father!_ Was this what her chaotic dreams had been warning her about? Her own father's betrayal?

Shaking herself, Lightspirit meowed, "I have to go." Stripedpelt pushed his nose into her pale gray fur.

"I know you do. I'll send herbs with you to care for the injured." Stripedpelt's eyes glimmered with worry. "I beg you, for myself and for our son, don't fight."

Lightspirit bowed her head. "I won't." Pain as deep as a penetrating claw shook her, imagining her son without a mother. "I _will_ return," she added forcefully. "Nothing could keep me away."

"I will pray for you," Stripedpelt whispered. Whipping out of the den, he hurried into the clearing where the warriors were gathering. He touched noses with Jadetail, who was ready to head out again to hunt for the remaining SkyClan members. Lightspirit hurried to the front, where Tinyfern waited. Birdwing stood by her kits, her legs stiff.

Volefoot stood by Greenear, his daughter, and touched her on the ear. "Stay safe, my precious daughter. Your mother would never forgive me otherwise."

Greenear twined affectionately around her father. "I will do what I must." He dipped his head to her, his eyes shining with pride as Greenear went to stand by the apprentices. Nettlestorm was at the head of the cats, his head high.

Tinyfern narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the EarthClan tom. "I believe," she murmured into Nettlestorm's ear, "that it is time for you to lead your Clan. Not me." Lightspirit watched the EarthClan tom closely to see how he would react.

Nettlestorm glanced at her, his eyes wide. After a long moment, he nodded.

"EarthClan!" he called. Silence fell. Lightspirit felt Stripedpelt push up close to her as Nettlestorm continued. "We go now to confront a great evil that has haunted this forest for nearly a season now. It will not be easy to bring down this malevolent _thing_. You have all seen what it can do," Nettlestorm meowed, flicking his tail at Liverpaw. "But I believe that we _can_ defeat it. We are stronger and fiercer then we were a season ago. We have new battle techniques to beat our foe; we have the warrior code to guide our pawsteps; and we have our warrior ancestors for strength and guidance."

Nettlestorm looked skyward as he spoke of StarClan. "I believe that we can defeat this evil. Yet I know we cannot do it alone. We go today to help SkyClan, but in doing so we help Clanmates as well."

Yowls of agreement echoed from the EarthClan cats, Stripedpelt included. Lightspirit was shocked. Nettlestorm seemed so relaxed addressing his Clan, almost as though he was born for it.

_Oh Darkfur, if only you were here. _As Lightspirit looked around the Clan, she saw the fruits of her sister's success; warriors helping apprentices, apprentices helping the elders, and the whole Clan joined together in unity under StarClan to fight for what they believed in. This, Lightspirit knew, was her sister's legacy.

As the cats prepared to leave, calling out last farewells to loved ones, Lightspirit turned to Stripedpelt. "If I don't return," Lightspirit whispered desperately, "tell Falconkit how much I love him."

"I will," Stripedpelt murmured, his eyes clouding over. Lightspirit hated to cause her mate this much pain.

"And…look for me. If I go to StarClan, I will always watch over you."

"I know you will." Stripedpelt tenderly handed her the herbs for the wounded cats who would soon be her in care.

"May StarClan follow you, my love." Stripedpelt's sigh followed her out of camp. Lightspirit couldn't look back. If she did, she would stay.

As she raced into the forest, Lightspirit began to feel the all-too familiar rumbling of an earthshaker beneath her paws. Gritting her teeth, she did not stop running this time, dodging falling tree limbs as she ran. It seemed almost like an omen from StarClan.

The final battle for the darkness had begun.

Darkfur only barely felt the trembling beneath her paws. The rest of her patrol ignored the earthshaker that rocked the earth. They jumped nimbly to avoid falling rocks. With their blood pounding in their ears, it was easy to ignore everything except the imminent battle. And yet a voice told her that this was a sign. The final battle had begun.

Darkfur heard the yowls before she saw her Clan. Rounding the bend in the gorge, far past the camp and Skywatcher's Den, Darkfur stiffened in shock at the scene that confronted her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her unsheathed claws scraped on rock. Rockfang was snarling gloriously, his claws glinting viciously in the dying light. The setting sun seemed to stain his pelt red before Darkfur realized that it wasn't the sun; it was real blood.

Steeling herself, Darkfur leapt into battle, drawing up alongside Cherrytail. The tortoiseshell she-cat was bleeding, but she still lashed out bravely when Rockfang came near her. Yet Darkfur's father wouldn't allow a claw to be laid on him. He sliced at Cherrytail with his claws, and the she-cat whimpered as another wound spattered blood on the gorge floor.

Darkfur whipped around and lashed out at her father, watching shock flood his red eyes for a moment. "Darkfur?" he whispered, his voice his own for half a moment.

Darkfur froze. Maybe Darkheart had not completely overtaken her father. Maybe he was still there somewhere. "Yes, Rockfang," Darkfur mewed, reaching out tentatively.

"No!" he snarled, instantly lurching back into aggression. Darkfur gasped as claws, sharper than thorns, ripped through her pelt.

For a moment, Rockfang was distracted by Sparrowpelt, but when Darkfur tried to leap onto his back, he ripped into her, slicing a weal in her flank. Gasping, Darkfur fell to the rock ground and lay there, winded. Her vision flashed red and yellow as she curled up, trying desperately to stop the world from moving. Yet the earthshaker continued under her paws. Swiftwind was battling alongside Sparrowpelt now, but he was being repulsed, and his blood splattered the floor. Darkfur closed her eyes.

_This was all for nothing,_ she thought bitterly when she heard Sootspots join the fight with a yowl, voicing all of his grief for his murdered son. _They will all die, and I would have led them here. Why did I never hesitate? If I had, I would have saved them._

More yowls signaled a fresh patrol converging on Rockfang and Darkfur parted her eyes. Liverpaw had launched himself at her father and was battling viciously with the older tom. Darkfur winced as her father's claws sliced down Liverpaw's side for the second time and the ginger tom howled in agony. Fishpaw, followed by Sunpaw and Silverpaw, jumped on top of the tom, but Rockfang shook them loose and the three cats fell to the gorge floor before jumping to their paws and attacking again.

Darkfur closed her eyes again. _Mintcloud, how can this be? I am StarClan's chosen, yet I'm not. I can't defeat him. I can't kill my father. WHAT DO I DO?_

The strength of Darkfur's cry, though not spoken aloud, echoed in her head, and even seemed to rebound around the gorge. For a moment, everything froze, and Darkfur could see Mintcloud, Cloudstar, Rainfur, Wrenkit, Hopekit, Jasper, Yellowfur, and Flowerheart standing around her.

_You know what must be done, Darkfur. You were never Darkheart. She is not you. _

Darkfur gasped and felt breath fill her lungs. _Your father gave in, Darkfur,_ Mintcloud whispered. _But you must never. My daughter, you are stronger then that. _

_You never told me,_ Darkfur breathed, feeling betrayed. _You never told me who had attacked Liverpaw and Wolfclaw._

_And how would it have prepared you, my love? Yet now you are ready to do what you must._

Like a whispering sigh, the eight shapes were blown away. Darkfur felt hope return to her heart even as yowls pounded in her ear drums.

_I understand._

"Press him against the cliffs!" Darkfur yowled, struggling to her paws. Nettlestorm, stumbling in his attack, turned to face her. "You heard me!" she gasped when Nettlestorm continued to stare at her.

He nodded and reared back on his hind paws, his front paws swiping the air, claws unsheathed. "EarthClan! EarthClan, press him against the cliffs!"

"SkyClan! Push him against the cliffs!" Darkfur yowled, rearing back on her hind legs as well. Yowling encouragement to their warriors, the two young cats pressed the attack together, their pelts brushing. Darkfur felt Swiftwind pressing against her other side, his lips drawn back in a snarl and his ears flat against his head. He was bleeding profusely, but he pressed against Rockfang, his eyes glittering.

The apprentices hunched together in a knot, their claws lashing out against the cat that had broken so much of their innocence. Greenear fought beside Doveflight, Sootspots beside both of them. The gray tom yowled at the top of his lungs with every blow that he failed to land.

"Jasper, Jasper!" It was a monotonous grieving that lent their desperate attack a rhythm.

Wolfclaw was breathing heavily as he pressed the attack with Paleflower, not letting his mate out of his sight even once. Darkfur knew that his pain of losing Yellowfur was still too great and that terror for Paleflower must fill him like a stream in newleaf.

SkyClan fought beside their former enemies, their claws and ears drawn back, their strong haunches lashing out just as frequently as a forepaw. Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt and yes, Sharpclaw, despite his increasing age, fought side-by-side with their former Clanmates. Petalnose battled her daughter's mate with a vengeance in her eyes. She felt the betrayal of Rockfang as personal.

Even Leafstar, her body weakening and bleeding, cowered under Rockfang's attack, only to be saved from a lashing paw by Bouncefoot.

With nearly two Clans converging on him, Rockfang fell back, his paws still lashing out with deadly accuracy. 

"Keep going!" Darkfur cried, knowing her moment was soon.

When Rockfang's tail crushed the cliff wall, he stumbled and glanced back warily, his blood-red eyes flashing in the dying light. Darkfur saw his anxiety. His battle moves depended on him being able to leap and dash out of the way of any claws. Against the cliff wall, he would have much more difficulty.

Only when his hindquarters sent a shower of dirt onto his back did Darkfur send her desperate idea into action.

"Do you trust me?" Darkfur whispered to Nettlestorm and Swiftwind. Both toms nodded. "Then…fall back!" Darkfur caterwauled. It was as though StarClan guided her voice. Every cat, even Nettlestorm, even Swiftwind, dropped back behind her, and Darkfur was left to face Rockfang alone.

The two cats prowled around one another, their claws unsheathed. Darkfur weaved and bobbed, not circling, not allowing her father a step closer to the two Clans that stood just behind her, out of his reach.

Darkfur felt her breath coming in gasps. She had so recently been wounded, but it was as though StarClan was pumping power and strength into her limbs and wisdom into her heart. She could win this battle and live to see Swankit again.

"You think you can beat me, Darkfur?" The voice, which echoed in Darkfur's very spirit, was not her father's.

"I cannot beat you, Darkheart. But I figure…I can have a good try."

Darkheart snarled, a laugh curling in her voice. "You are a fool, Darkfur, sprung from the loins of a fool. A weak, cowering fool."

"Darkfur," a voice breathed behind her. Darkfur did not turn around. She did not acknowledge her mate.

"The time for shadows is over, Darkheart. Your time is finished…and was long ago."

"You cannot beat me!" Darkheart shrieked. Yet Darkfur thought she detected fear in her mew. Time seemed to slow as the two cats circled one another. As they did so, Rockfang's form shifted, revealing a powerful and scarred she-cat from long ago. The night was coming, lengthening the shadows.

"I have hope," Darkfur murmured. "I do not need power to beat you, Darkheart."

Between her paws, a small form twined around her. "I have the foresight of the wren. I have the poise of mint, the warmth of the sun, the soothing power of rain, and the authority of the heart to beat you."

"What are you rambling about, gorge fool?" Darkheart demanded.

"I have my family," Darkfur declared. "I have the love of them all, and you have nothing but the soulless evil that eats away at you."

"But I am stronger then you!" Darkheart snarled.

"I have StarClan behind me," Darkfur meowed. Her world focused into a point that contained just her and Darkheart. Nothing else mattered. She must fight or die now…she felt the moment coming.

Launching herself at the she-cat, Darkfur felt her family, kin and friends alike, surging at her paws. They gleamed with stars as Darkheart and she locked claws, each straining to bear the other to the ground. Yet Darkfur saw not only the strength, but Darkheart's weakness. Taking a chance, feeling Hopekit steadying her paws, Darkfur knocked one of Darkheart's hind legs out of placement.

With a screech, the dark she-cat fell to the ground. In an instant, Darkfur was on top of her. Feeling Cloudstar's, Mintcloud's, Rainfur's, and Yellowfur's strength at her side, Darkfur crushed her foe's windpipe, sinking her teeth deep into her neck. Darkheart gave a choking, gagging sound and fell back. Her body disappeared. Only Rockfang, his jaws splayed and his eyes seeping tears, remained. He was dead. Darkfur had killed his body as surely as she had vanquished Darkheart back to the Dark Forest.

"Forgive me, my father," Darkfur whispered, leaning down to press her nose into her father's pelt.

A sigh of relief and pent-up fear was released, and yet no cats cheered. They pressed close to her, and Darkfur shuddered. There was no victory here. None.

_None._


	8. Chapter 8

"Darkfur." The voice disturbed her in her moment of all-crushing grief. She wanted to wail her grief like a kit, but she couldn't. She had brought this upon herself. In saving her Clan, she had lost her father.

She managed to lift her head; it trembled on her neck, and she felt her whole body shaking. Swiftwind stood near her, his eyes clouded, his pelt pressed against hers. "Darkfur, you must see Leafstar."

"No," Darkfur whispered. She pressed her nose deeper into Rockfang's pelt, wishing she could switch places with her father. If Darkheart had taken her, it would be her, not her father, lying here right now.

"It would not be." Darkfur's head jerked up. Lightspirit sat beside her, her eyes shadowed with grief. She too pressed her nose into their father's pelt. "Darkfur, if you had let Darkheart take you, this gorge, including Rockfang, Swankit, and even Swiftwind, would have drowned in blood. Rockfang will understand."

"How could he have given up so much hope?" Darkfur whispered, grief making her head spin. "He still had _us._ And…his grandkits were just born. They'll never know him."

"He lost Mintcloud. She was his life. He gave in, Darkfur, but I don't believe for a moment that he wanted to kill his Clan. That was Darkheart."

Darkfur bowed her head and slowly stood, revealing small cuts on her legs. She winced, pain beating through her body. Yet she welcomed every second of it, grateful. The pain somehow brought her closer to Rockfang.

Darkfur followed Lightspirit and Swiftwind to where a small group of SkyClan cats were gathered. A bloodied form lay between them, Stripedpelt bent over it. They all stepped back as Darkfur approached.

Leafstar, her brown-and-cream tabby pelt torn almost past recognition, purred hoarsely as Darkfur approached.

"Leafstar…" Darkfur didn't know what to say. Her leader had been cruel to her, but to see her bleeding, unable to move, was more then she could bear.

"She is dying." Stripedpelt stood at Darkfur's shoulder, his eyes heavy with grief. This was not his leader, but it was Darkfur and Lightspirit's leader. Touching her with his nose, Stripedpelt hurried away.

"There is nothing more we can do for her," a soft voice whispered as Darkfur approached her dying leader. Once more, the world narrowed until she was staring down at the she-cat who had once been her leader, her idol, and the cat she aspired to be.

"Darkfur," Leafstar rasped, recognition glimmering in her world-wearied eyes. The old she-cat stretched out a paw, letting it rest on Darkfur's leg. Darkfur started; she had expected to be chewed out by the dying leader. Instead, she was being welcomed like an old friend.

"Forgive me," the old leader gasped. "It was not right, what I did to you. I can only pray that you'll forgive me."

Darkfur bowed her head. How, in Leafstar's last moments, could Darkfur continue her anger towards her? "I forgive you," she whispered.

"StarClan warned me off a dark cat," Leafstar whispered. "Yet it was the father, not the daughter, I should have feared."

Darkfur shook her head. Leafstar wasn't entirely right. She _could_ have been the threat, if Darkheart had not taken Rockfang first. For the second time, Darkfur wished that the malicious she-cat _had_ taken her, for then justice would have been served.

"There is something I must do," Leafstar whispered, her eyes growing wide. Beckoning her Clan closer, she said, "Sharpclaw cannot be leader of this Clan. He is too old." Sharpclaw, standing beside Darkfur, bowed his head. At one point, Darkfur knew, he would have fought his leader for her position. Yet now he accepted her words without argument, giving up the position that he had waited moons to obtain.

"A new deputy…must be chosen," Leafstar gasped. "StarClan…hear and accept my choice." Her Clan waited, anxious to see who would become their next leader. Darkfur pressed her nose into her leader's fur, able to see how much pain she was in.

"There is only one way to right the wrong I have done," Leafstar muttered, almost to herself. Lifting her head, she managed, "Darkfur will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

A gasp ran through the Clan, and Darkfur stiffened. "No!" she cried. "Not me, Leafstar. Choose Sparrowpelt. Choose Tinyfern or Bouncefoot – not me!"

Leafstar shook her head. She was fading fast, the light leaving her eyes. "Darkness will lead," she whispered as her eyes began to glisten with stars. "I should have listened…from the start. Darkfur, you must lead my Clan."

"Please," Darkfur whispered, fear running through her stomach like a hare. She couldn't do this. She couldn't lead a Clan for real. She was a new mother. She wanted to be with her kit.

It was too late. Leafstar sighed, her head dropping to the ground. The blood stopped flowing as her last life fled – and then she was gone.

As SkyClan moved forward to share tongues with their dead leader for one last time, Darkfur hung back, her head spinning. Swiftwind pressed against her, his pelt soothing. Yet Darkfur couldn't help trembling. _Oh Leafstar, what have you done?_

Lightspirit headed through the forest one last time, to collect Swankit and Falconkit. Darkfur's leadership ceremony would take place that night. It was time for the kits to come home.

Stripedpelt was waiting for her outside the camp, his eyes shadowed with grief. At his paws sat Swankit and Falconkit, the kits happily unaware of the tragedies of the past two days.

"StarClan has spoken to me," he meowed as his mate approached.

"Oh?" Lightspirit asked, cocking her head to one side. She knew how much this must mean for her mate; at times, he had despaired that StarClan even cared about EarthClan.

Swankit and Falconkit frisked to her, burrowing in her warm fur before she found her voice again. "Have they told you who will be your leader?"

"Yes," Stripedpelt murmured. "Nettlestorm has been chosen."

"Oh. I thought…perhaps Greenear. Maybe even Wolfclaw."

"StarClan has spoken," Stripedpelt said heavily.

Lightspirit nodded. The tom had led his Clan into battle and had stirred their minds when all else seemed loss. "He will make a good leader."

"Yes." Stripedpelt sat in silence for a moment. "May we come to the Whispering Cave in two night's time for Nettlestorm to receive his nine lives? Darkfur told me that that is where all SkyClan leaders sleep."

"Not Leafstar," Lightspirit meowed, well aware that they were talking of menial things to avoid the most painful of all. "But she was special. I will let Darkfur know; I'm sure she'll be agreeable."

Stripedpelt nodded, and Lightspirit knew that they were getting to it. "Are you sure it must be this way?" Stripedpelt meowed, his eyes boring into her when he looked up. "You know I love you, and Falconkit."

"I know you do," Lightspirit meowed softly. "But Stripedpelt, my destiny lies in the gorge, with my Clan. With Echosong's passing, I will be their medicine cat. They need me and by StarClan's creed, I can't have ever had a kit."

"It's a mouse-brained rule," Stripedpelt said forcefully. "If you do this, Lightspirit," he meowed softly, "everything between us will be as dust in the wind. Our kit will never remember who we _are._"

"I know," Lightspirit whispered, her heart silently breaking. Oh StarClan, if only things could be different! If only she _had_ been trained as a warrior. Then she could leave her Clan, and she would never have to be separated from her soul mate, or her kit. "But Blueshadow will be a good foster mother to him. Darkfur will be his mother. He won't be unhappy."

"I can see only pain if we take this route," Stripedpelt murmured.

"If you have another option, please tell me," Lightspirit snapped, her agony making her defensive. Stripedpelt bowed his head, and Lightspirit touched him gently with her nose. "You will never follow the rules," she whispered, regretting her anger. This was the last time she could ever be with him this way. "You will find another mate, and I will do my best to be happy for you."

"I won't find another mate," Stripedpelt meowed, his voice muffled. "You're breaking my heart, Lightspirit."

"I know. I would give _anything_ for it to be different, Stripedpelt." She savored his name, like honey on her tongue. "But it must be this way."

Stripedpelt sighed and gently licked her ear. "I know. I understand. Your Clan couldn't live without you, and mine couldn't live without me. We'll see each other at Gatherings. We'll see Falconkit there too one day. He'll be a great apprentice. And the best warrior."

"Maybe even a medicine cat," Lightspirit suggested, trying to force a purr into her mew. Stripedpelt shook his head in mock exasperation.

"And one day," he meowed slowly, his eyes softening, "when we have walked enough seasons in this gorge… We'll find each other again in StarClan."

"And then we can love each other all we want to," Lightspirit whispered. She knew she had to leave now. The heartbreak she had delayed for so long was finally here. Steeling herself, she picked up Swankit by the scruff and nudged Falconkit along with her nose.

"Say good-bye to your father," she meowed around Swankit's scruff, unable to turn around again. If she did, she would run to Stripedpelt's side and never leave.

"'Bye Father!" Falconkit mewed cheerfully, unaware that this was the last time he would ever see his father _as_ his father. When they met next, they would be enemies, and Falconkit would have no memories of the love they had shared. But his parents would.

"Good-bye, my little son," Stripedpelt meowed, sounding choked. "Be strong, be brave, and protect your mother."

"I'll watch out for foxes!" Falconkit meowed, bouncing forward a few steps. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Bounding forward, he left his father behind without looking back, his brown-gray tail, so much like the EarthClan medicine cat's, waving in the air.

"Good-bye, Stripedpelt," Lightspirit whispered to the breeze. "I love you." The wind carried her words through the treetops, shattering them on the branches. Lightspirit left, her head hanging.

Her love had come to nothing after all.

Darkfur surveyed her Clan as the sun set, her heart at peace. Despite the turmoil of the past few days, it was finally time to let go of the past. Her father and Leafstar had been buried. The Clan had accepted them back. Even now, Swiftwind and Badgerclaw shared tongues as two littermates should. Tinyfern was back with Bouncefoot, both still mourning the loss of their littermate. But they would recover, and move on. They would have to. Come moonhigh the next day, Darkfur has every intention to make Tinyfern her deputy.

Lightspirit emerged from her den, her eyes calm though Falconkit was not at her side, but at Blueshadow's, curled up in the nursery. Lightspirit signaled to Darkfur, and the two sisters padded down the gorge to enter the Whispering Cave.

Darkfur could feel her breath coming in pants as she walked through the tunnel, down into the Whispering Cave. She had been here once as a kit and had never expected to see the place again.

Ahead of her, Lightspirit's pelt began to glow as the moss, lit up by StarClan knew what, appeared ahead. Signaling with her tail, Lightspirit directed Darkfur to lie down near the stream that ran through the cave. Darkfur did as she asked, her paws trembling as she laid down. She had seen Leafstar share with StarClan once. Shivering, she closed her eyes and prayed for acceptance.

At first, she couldn't move. Her entire body was cold, and Darkfur instinctively shivered, trying to warm her freezing body. Her paws twitched as she tried to awaken. Everything was dark. Had she even fallen asleep?

Moons seemed to pass. As Darkfur lay there, she felt panic sweep through her. Why hadn't StarClan appeared? Were they really going to reject her? Maybe killing Sandstar and Yellowfur had been too much. Maybe they _wouldn't_ accept her.

Shuddering, she opened her eyes to tell Lightspirit that nothing was happening. At once, she leapt to her paws. She was standing on the Skyrock, and stars gleamed above her. Darkfur gasped in pleasure. This was beautiful. She wanted to roll over and play like a kit, but she waited. And waited.

Suddenly, she realized that the stars were swirling ever closer to her. Darkfur watched with wide eyes as they became so close that she could have reached out her tongue and touched one of the shimmering dots.

Then, all at once, they seemed to blow outwards. When Darkfur's eyes cleared, cats of all shapes and sized were around her, their eyes resting on her, and her alone.

"Greetings, Darkfur," they meowed simultaneously. Darkfur dipped her head, unable to speak. Her legs shook but she locked them, refusing to let herself fall.

"It is time for the ceremony to begin. Are you ready?"

"As ever," Darkfur replied, her tongue dry.

Stalking towards her, his head and tail held high, his body perfectly restored, was Sandstar, his ginger ruff raised magnificently.

He touched his nose to hers, and Darkfur instinctively shrank away from the ice-cold touch. Then, trembling, she stretched her nose back to his.

"With this life," Sandstar rumbled, "I give you confidence. Always stick to your decisions and inspire others to reach new heights – as far as you have reached."

Darkfur felt a jolt run through her, and her blue eyes grew wide and she knew the sensation of falling through the air. Then she landed with a bone-jarring crunch that ended in an agonizing shriek. She clamped her jaws closed, wondering if she had cried out.

Gasping, Darkfur pulled out of the vision, and knew that she had experienced that Sandstar had experienced during the last moments of his life. "I'm sorry," Darkfur whispered.

"I know," Sandstar meowed simply.

The next cat that approached her was so alike to Sandstar that they could have been kin; Darkfur had never noticed it before. Yellowfur dipped her head and touched her nose to Darkfur's, and though she wanted to flinch away, she forced herself not to.

"With this life, I give you honesty. Use it to guide all of your decisions." Darkfur had prepared herself for something similar to Sandstar's life-giving, but this was simpler, a warm, loving feelings passing through her veins. It was, she realized, Yellowfur's life; love, love even for the she-cat that now caught Wolfclaw's affections.

Yellowfur padded away and was replaced by a well-known and much-anticipated, but annoying, shape. Rainfur's eyes glittered with amusement as he bent over her, touching his nose to hers.

"With this life, I give you intelligence. Use it well to discover all options in life." Darkfur stretched forward eagerly, wanting every drop of that which made up Rainfur. He might be annoying, yes, but he was her kin, and Darkfur admired him.

Pain darkened her eyes as she received Rainfur's life. Her heart pounded as she fought a desperate battle, only to lose terribly in the end. A bright red splatter of blood made her heart pound and she had to clench her teeth around a gasp. Rainfur padded away, his eyes still gleaming with humor.

Jasper approached her next, his eyes, so like his father's, now gleaming with stars. He delicately touched noses with her. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to protect your Clan in times of turmoil."

Darkfur felt her body stiffen as the new life rushed through her, making her fur stand on end. She felt the sensation of claws tearing flesh, of battle after battle fought for her Clan. She never faltered and, as the pain faded away, she felt content. Courage, she knew then, was not just going into battle without fear – it was doing her duty _despite_ her fear.

Now approaching her was Rockfang, his strength restored, his black pelt gleaming. Darkfur felt her eyes sting as she stretched forward to touch noses with her father. She felt his breath on her, and she breathed deeply, wanting him so desperately it felt like an ache.

"With this life, I give you loyalty," Rockfang meowed in his deep voice. "Use it well to guide your Clan, your kits, and your relationship with EarthClan."

Darkfur felt a swirl of chaos running through her mind as she took in Rockfang's life. She heard screeches she couldn't comprehend, and she shook. She felt her father's mind as it fragmented after Mintcloud's death and left him vulnerable. It was as painful as any physical wound.

When she recovered slightly, still shaking, Rockfang was still staring down at her. "Better me then you," he meowed softly, touching her nose out of pure affection. "I am proud of you."

He brushed against a she-cat as she approached, her pawsteps as light and pretty as they had been in life. Mintcloud brushed her muzzle against her daughter's and Darkfur purred slightly, narrowing her eyes.

"With this life, I give you protection," Mintcloud declared. "Use it well for your Clan, your mate, and Swankit."

Darkfur stiffened again, unprepared but well associated with the ferocity that surged through her. It was the same thing she had felt when Swankit was born, yet now she felt it for all cats, even the nameless ones lurking in the shadows. Her entire being lashed out at anything that would dare hurt them. It was a mother's protection for her kits, and Darkfur knew that she would do anything she could to keep them all safe.

Darkfur caught the proud gleam in her mother's eyes as another she-cat took her place; this one smaller, her tiny kit-face gleaming.

"Hopekit," Darkfur whispered, breathing in her little she-kit's scent. Hopekit pressed against her for a moment before stepping back and touching noses with her.

"With this life, I give you hope. Never lose sight of your goals or your dreams, for they will guide your pawsteps."

Darkfur was racing through the forest, her mind set on the one thing she must do; lead her Clan. A glittering ball of light was above her, shining down on her. Darkfur let out a blissful purr.

Hopekit licked her cheek and returned to her place among the StarClan ranks. Replacing his sister, his body slightly larger, came Wrenkit, his ears up and his eyes gleaming with knowledge. He reared up on his hind legs to touch her, just as Hopekit had done.

"With this life, I give you foresight. Always look into the future, not just the present, to guide your actions."

Darkfur's head spun as she accepted her eighth life. She felt full, like a puddle overflowing with rainwater. _Only one more left,_ she told herself, gritting her teeth as the pain ebbed. Wrenkit padded away, flicking her gently with his tail as he left. Darkfur felt pain, almost more acute then a life-giving, pierce her heart. He would have been just like his father.

Now Leafstar finally approached her, her amber eyes gleaming. This was no defeated she-cat, confused and uncertain about herself and her Clan. This was Leafstar as Firestar must have known her, a powerful, formidable, and beautiful she-cat.

"Welcome, Darkfur. I knew I made the right decision." Dipping her head, Leafstar touched noses with her warrior. Darkfur trembled, breathing in her familiar scent. "With this life, I give you justice. Never judge quickly and pass fair verdicts on all, for now your Clan relies on you for their survival."

_So, not too much pressure, _Darkfur growled, gritting her teeth. But she wanted all of Leafstar's life. She wanted all of her confidence in leading her Clan and all of the power she used to do it. Darkfur was left panting as the ranks of StarClan cats rippled, drawing themselves up.

"I hail you Darkstar. StarClan passes the guidance of SkyClan to you with good will and trust; we know you will lead it well."

"Darkstar, Darkstar!"

The cats who had given her nine lives clustered close to her as the rest of StarClan cheered her name. Darkstar closed her eyes, breathing in the wild scents of the night. Her road had been long, and hard, but it was worth it now.

As darkness washed over her eyes, she heard the echoes of the nine cats who had guided her throughout her life. _"In a blaze of glory, one bird will rise on high and make fire to its will."_

Lightspirit sighed as Darkstar padded over to the nursery. It was the day after her friend's ceremony, and Darkstar had already done much to restore the Clan to its formal glory. The apprentices were eating by the fresh-kill pile, already prepared to leave with their mentors.

There was a rustling near the nursery, and two bundles shot out, their eyes sparkling and their ears pricked. They launched themselves at Darkstar who purred and rolled over, batting at them lightly with her paws. Lightspirit's eyes stung as she looked at her tiny son, so happy in playing with his new mother and sister.

_How easily kits forget,_ Lightspirit sighed, wishing she was able to do the same. Stripedpelt's absence was a dull ache in her chest, and she knew no herbs would heal it. Only time would do what must be done to erase her mate from her heart.

Silverpaw hurried into the den, her ears pricked. "Echosong is complaining of soreness." Lightspirit nodded silently and went to mix a poultice. As she was doing so, she felt pain prickle her paws. Tomorrow night, Stripedpelt would come to the Whispering Cave. Perhaps she could go see him, just during the ceremony…

The high-pitched voice of Falconkit made her shake her head. That chapter of her life was over, never to be revisited.

As Lightspirit went to return extra leaves to her store, she noticed a small puddle in her den. She frowned, because a puddle could mean that the spring was overflowing, and that could cause problems in camp. Going to investigate, she gasped in shock and stumbled backwards.

Falconkit and Swankit stared back at her from the puddle, their eyes gleaming and their pelts devoid of any kit softness. The muscles of warriors rippled beneath their fur, and they stared at her with strength in their eyes.

_Darkstar is only the beginning, Lightspirit._ Voices whispered in her head, swirling together into they were one continuous blur of noise. They spoke of battles, blood, and fire. Lightspirit trembled as she looked down on her son and niece.

_One prophecy has been fulfilled,_ Lightspirit thought to herself, her paws trembling slightly. _But another is coming._ Looking out of her den, staring at her son and sister's daughter, Lightspirit couldn't even imagine what StarClan had in store for them.

**This is the end of the **_**Warriors: Darkness**_** saga. Look for **_**Warriors: Heart of Fire**_**, coming soon!**


End file.
